


Feelin' Good

by Ulfrsmal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bedroom Titles, Begging, Biting, Cockwarming, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Edging, Embarassment, Fingering, Flashing, Forced Orgasm, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, Lube, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Mentions of exhibitionism, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Panties, Pleasure & Pain, Praise, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sixty-nine, Spanish & English Pet Names, Spanking, Squirting, Subspace, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Varying Language For Trans Genitals, Vibrators, gaping, messy sex, squelching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulfrsmal/pseuds/Ulfrsmal
Summary: Lazy mornings in are as rare for Jack Morrison as they are for Gabriel Reyes. Still, they happen eventually – and today is one of them. Gabriel needs his love by his side much more than he is able to put into words; therefore, his actions will have to suffice. How wonderful, then, that sweet little Jackie loves his actions even more than he loves his words…
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Feelin' Good

**Author's Note:**

> Please, mind the tags.
> 
> I’m going to be honest – this is not a fic for everybody, and that’s okay. Writing it is mostly a stress relief for me, the writer, anyway. My only excuse for sharing it at all is that there is NOT enough Trans Gabriel Reyes content out there, and so Gods help me, I WILL create my own.

It isn’t rare for Gabriel Reyes to sleep stark naked on his boyfriend’s bed; there’s a certain kind of comfort in knowing he can splay himself on the mattress as much or as little as he desires, and not have any unwelcomed stares nor unsolicited questions fall onto his toned body. There’s less stress this way, too; and he knows fully well that he has Jack Morrison to thank for it. After all, this day off _is_ due to Jack’s brilliant ideas – and Gabriel isn’t even being sarcastic about it.

Gabriel rolls around in bed, until he’s lying face-up, and extends an arm towards the other half of the bed. It’s empty, which doesn’t really surprise him – Jack hasn’t been working the long shifts that Gabriel has, so it stands to logic that he’d be less exhausted. He’s probably jumped into the shower, Gabriel muses as he rolls around again. This time, he fully invades Jack’s side of the bed, lies on his stomach just so he can bury his whole face into the pillow and inhale Jack’s lingering musk.

It’s almost enough to stir his body more awake than his mind is.

Gabriel grabs the pillow with both hands to bring it even closer to him – and that is precisely when his mind suddenly catches up with the rest of his body.

A pair of very lacy, white panties with baby-blue accents.

Gabriel rests his left cheek on the pillow as he inspects the tiny piece of fabric. Its colours immediately remind him of Jack – suddenly, Gabriel wonders if Jack slept right by his side wearing this little thing, and nothing more. The thought of it alone is enough to send some heat quickly spiralling down his front. Suppressing a sound, he presses his hips down harder against the mattress, spreading his thighs – and resenting how they have tangled themselves in the sheets as he rolled around. He is, however, far too lazy, or rather far too interested in the panties, than to correct it.

Gabriel only needs one hand to untangle the crinkling fabric enough to take a good look at the stripe between the leg-holes. It’s perfectly white, although there are baby-blue lace running around the legs-holes’ edges. Gabriel runs a single fingertip over the white stripe, unsurprised to find it untainted – his heart still drops a little from disappointment, though. He slept stark naked, and he knows he can turn Jack on merely by displaying his own body in all its tan glory… so Jack either didn’t notice at all, that _dense_ motherfucker, or he simply didn’t wear these panties last night.

Groaning, Gabriel sits up on the bed, letting the warm pillow get trapped between the headboard and his own lower back. Those damned panties are still clutched tightly in his left hand, all bunched up yet not as messy as Gabriel would like them to be. A sudden urge arises in him – that’s why he lets his gaze wander from the offending fabric, down his own body. Jack’s sheets are still caught around his powerful thighs; Gabriel busies his hands with untangling himself. The next thing he knows is that he’s on full display again – and right on time.

“Gabe, do y-”

Gabriel raises his gaze, or rather his _stare_ , from his crotch and to the doorframe. A very flustered Jack Morrison is on it, halfway in and halfway out of his own bedroom, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. Gabriel rocks his hips upwards just so he can change the angle he’s displaying himself from – it pulls a little whimper from his golden boy.

Fuck, he’s so sweet… Gabriel really could eat him whole. For all the competent, no-nonsense façade Jack puts on in public, it sure fades away quickly when it’s only he and Gabriel in the same room. It’s endearing, really – and so very arousing to know that this obedient, sincere side of Overwatch’s Strike Commander only comes out for Gabriel.

Reeling from the power rush that knowledge always sends through him, Gabriel holds the panties with both his hands, showing their front to Jack. Somehow, Gabriel has managed to miss how low-cut they are on the back – there’s a lacy, baby-blue ring that’d hug the wearer’s hips quite nicely, but the rest of the white fabric starts slightly below it. Gabriel imagines how the valley in between Jack’s cheeks would be visible in between the baby-blue and white edges. His heart bursts as aflame as his own crotch.

“Put them on.” Gabriel orders, voice low and heavy with sleep still, as he tosses the tiny thing out towards Jack.

Jack barely catches the panties, holds them as though they have offended him. The sweet blush over his face extends a little bit further. Gabriel can easily tell that he’s feeling embarrassed – though he isn’t quite sure of _why_.

“Aren’t they yours, Jackie?” Gabriel taunts, letting one hand fall over the crease between his thigh and hip – he can feel the protruding edge of his hipbone right against his wrist. “I found them under _your_ side of the pillow… and those are _your_ colours, too.”

“I…” Jack stutters, swallows, looks down at himself. Gabriel watches him with all the intensity of a hawk eyeing its prey. “… I don’t think… they’d look good on me…”

“Is that why you didn’t put them on last night?”

Jack nods his head “no”. Gabriel would urge him to speak up, but he doesn’t want to push Jack too far. The things within his dirty mind already are outrageous enough as they are; everything will sail smoother if he allows Jack to have some small caprices.

“No…? So you _did_ wear them?”

The towel around Jack’s hips falls to the floor before he can answer to that. That blush spreads even more, until it almost reaches down to Jack’s neck. Gabriel’s dark gaze is instantly pulled to the hardening pride resting in between Jack’s legs – he hums in spite of himself, appreciating the view.

For a moment, Gabriel is sure that his hum and his stare and the embarrassment he’s sent through Jack by having caught his lingerie will make his boyfriend turn heel and run. Gabriel is already running damage control within his head, searching for those sweet and encouraging words that will soothe his dear Jackie.

But then, Jack bends at the waist and pulls the panties over his legs.

Gabriel groans again when Jack straightens his back again, his whole crotch now hugged quite tightly by white and baby-blue. His mouth waters when he realises that the panties are just too fucking small to hold Jack’s cock once it hardens to full mast – and his balls are already heavy enough to make the white fabric sag down. The baby-blue ring around Jack’s marked hips looks more than tight enough to leave an angry red mark on his pale skin, too.

“Beautiful…” Gabriel growls – despite the praise, he sounds quite dangerous. It’s fitting, too; he still wants to eat Jack whole. “Come closer, baby boy.”

Jack obeys instantly, without hesitation. He’s blushing so hard, and he can’t even look at Gabriel in the eye, but he listens – and he _obeys_. Another power rush travels down Gabriel’s spine, settling deep within him.

Jack doesn’t crawl onto the bed, and Gabriel smirks at it, beckons him to kneel by the bed’s edge. Jack obeys, still unable to look at him in the eye. His cock is hard now, and damn near close to bursting out of those dainty panties. Gabriel fixates upon it, stares at the weight in between Jack’s spread thighs. There’s a certain kind of smirk starting to overtake his factions – the hand he has close to his crotch jerks involuntarily. Jack sees it and whimpers.

“What, you want more?” Gabriel taunts him, enjoying how acutely Jack shivers. “How greedy…”

“… please…” Jack half-whimpers, half-moans.

“No. You will look right at me until you cream those little panties of yours. Am I understood?”

“… yes, Sir…”

“Good boy.”

Gabriel waits until Jack looks to him. At first, his boy is just brave enough to stare at the centre of Gabriel’s chest, caressing the horizontal scars under his pectorals with the sweetest of gazes. Gabriel isn’t bothered at all by them – hell, in their shared line of work, it would be weirder for them both to _not_ have any scars – but he can still appreciate Jack’s gesture for what it is.

Reassurance. Care. Love, even, although they haven’t said that part out loud just yet.

Gabriel waits, unable to rush Jack even though he’d definitely be already rushing any other lover. That very blue gaze travels all over the heaving expanse of his chest, his narrow waist, his broadening hips. Jack always sings a lot of praise about how hourglass-shaped Gabriel’s body has remained, even after he’d regularly started to take T. There’s a certain pride swirling in Gabriel’s heart at knowing himself attractive enough to cause Jack’s cock to harden even more.

When Jack’s gaze follows Gabriel’s left arm, all the way down to the wrist, and then to the hip it rests on, Gabriel starts to move.

It would be so easy to spread himself with a couple fingers to let Jack spy at the slick coating over his hole, but the boy hasn’t earned that – not yet. Besides, Gabriel does not want to indulge Jack; right now, everything is about what Gabriel himself needs. It’s selfish, yes, but that’s okay. Gabriel learnt a long time ago that Jack loves it when he gets dominated to hell and back.

That’s why Gabriel just rakes his fingers over the dark curls above his cock, small grunts escaping him when he involuntarily tugs on his pubes – such slight pain only turns him on even more. By the time he reaches his cock, it’s reddened; standing proudly out of its hood, taunting Jack’s focused stare. Gabriel smirks as he watches Jack’s face and crotch with the same intensity with which Jack is watching Gabriel’s fat cock. Two of Gabriel’s fingers run over his own erection moments before he lets his thumb do the same, chasing not only his own pleasure, but also to tease Jack to the point of making him come.

 _Fuck_ , Gabriel growls as he jerks himself with a calculated force, he really wants to watch Jack coming in those panties, tainting them with pearly white… He should have done so last night, though; this is more a punishment than a reward – despite how it might feel to Jack.

Gabriel rolls his hips upwards deliberately slow, using his lower body strength to keep his hips suspended in mid-air for a couple seconds longer than he probably should. His cock slides further out when he peels the hood back with his right hand’s fingers, all red and angry and _huge_. Gabriel jerks himself off with his left hand solely because it lets him control his motions better – he _is_ ambidextrous, but he had a dominant hand at some point in his childhood, and he still prefers to do certain things with it. Jacking off is just an example of it; shooting his twin shotguns is another, since he shoots left-handed first.

When he lifts his fingers off his cock, just for show, a viscous trail remains in his wake, connecting his fingertips with his engorged head. Jack whimpers from where he kneels on the floor by the bed’s edge, hands hanging at both his sides and obediently off his own body – his mouth wide opened with the need to taste Gabriel.

“You don’t get to suck me off, Jackie.” Gabriel taunts him, drawing circles around his own cock. His gaze grows sharper when he notices the damp patch at the front of the panties. “Not until you come. You should’ve done it last night…”

“You would’ve punished me for jerking off without your approval.”

Gabriel turns his head slightly to one side, curious and amused on equal parts by how Jack has managed to say such a long sentence in one single go despite his arousal. A small moan leaves Jack when Gabriel drips down onto the mattress – the tiny sound only makes Gabriel drip more. Jack moans again, tongue lolling until its tip is almost over his lower lip.

“True. But I also would’ve been lenient… you don’t get that luxury now.”

Jack moans again, trembling. He looks absolutely on the brink of orgasm – Gabriel knows that he can hover on that edge for hours, though; and he plans on taking advantage of it. He wants Jack absolutely desperate by the time Gabriel lays his hands on him, he wants to hear his golden boy begging as he gets overstimulated to hell and back. Gabriel wants him so gone that his cock can’t even come anymore. Jack always looks so wrecked and handsome when he orgasms around Gabriel’s cock…

“… sorry, Sir…”

Gabriel hums in appreciation, both at Jack’s submission and at the jerking pleasure running all over his crotch. He’s not even being methodical with himself; he’s just tugging hard on his cock and pushing his fingers between his labia until it emits wet sounds. Jack swallows, trembles even more. Gabriel purses his lips, letting his face show some of the pleasure he’s feeling. Jack’s mouth falls wide opened again, the tip of his tongue rolling out before he can think twice about it. When he realises it, though, he tries to put it back inside.

“ _Don’t_.”

The sound of Jack’s moans at the growled order mixes in with all the squelching coming from Gabriel’s crotch. Gabriel throws his head back until it hits the wall behind him, some stubborn curls falling onto his forehead. From this angle, he feels like a King looking down on his subjects – and isn’t that fitting, considering his last name?

Jack’s cock is close to ripping the front of the panties. Gabriel stares at the growing dampness soaking through the fabric, already looking forward to touching it. It must feel so warm, so wet… He can almost hear those dainty, tiny panties being torn apart by Jack’s engorged cock and heavy balls.

“You look ready to come.” Gabriel taunts, rolling his hips upwards. Jack mirrors him with a moan, saliva dripping down onto his own naked chest. Gabriel almost doesn’t know where to look – his messy face or his messier cock. “Doesn’t it hurt, Jackie? Doesn’t it feel bad?”

Jack shakes his head “no”. His hips thrust forward again. The head of his cock is outlined so clearly against the soaked panties that Gabriel can see the slit at the top _leak_.

“Tell me about it.”

It takes Jack a moment to gather his bearings enough to obey, but Gabriel doesn’t rush him. He knows how it feels to be so desperate and so ready to come that no coherent words come out. That’s why he just waits for Jack to speak up again, jerking himself off almost lazily at the same time. Jack stares at what little of Gabriel’s cock he can spy at in between his fingers – but then Gabriel spreads himself as if he were a common whore and Jack can just _moan_.

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Jackie.” Gabriel warns him as he dips soaking wet fingertips into his own wet depths. He doesn’t go very deep, though; he merely hooks his fingers around the rim and tugs hard enough to make him growl.

A thick spurt of white trespasses the panties and lands on the sheets that Gabriel has kicked off the edge of the bed.

Embarrassed, Jack can only moan loudly and stare at Gabriel’s hole because it’s easier than meeting his scorching hot stare. He shakes violently as another thick spurt of come leaves the confines of his panties. Some doesn’t even arch widely enough to reach the sheets and just drips down the front of his panties instead. Gabriel follows those drops greedily, growling like a menacing animal, watching how they curve alongside the outline of Jack’s balls. Then, another spurt manages to break through the abused fabric and land on the sheets.

Gabriel meets Jack’s gaze, surprised and aroused on equal parts by how his golden boy isn’t shying away from him anymore. He’s probably too caught up in the euphoria of coming so much and so heavily… Gabriel downright _moans_ at how blissed out Jack looks.

“Good boy… Come as much as you want.”

Jack opens his mouth as if to say something, maybe a heated _thank you, Sir_ , or an equally hot call of Gabriel’s name, but no words come out. What does come out is more thick come, all over the panties this time – Gabriel frowns slightly, because Jack seems to be controlling the force of his ejaculations to make them drip down instead of arch out of Gabriel’s line of sight.

Such a good boy… Gabriel will have to reward Jack for this.

His golden boy drips translucid white for far longer than what his orgasm lasts. Gabriel is so intimately acquainted with the sexual side-effects of the SEP that he stops touching himself just so he can concentrate on watching them on Jack’s body. When he finally, _finally_ , stops coming, his whole body doubles forward, thighs shaking so much that Gabriel fears he’ll fall forward until his forehead rests against the bed. Jack catches himself before it comes to that, though.

“Good boy.” Gabriel takes his left hand out of his hole – it makes another loud, wet sound – and places it atop Jack’s blonde hair. He knows Jack is fresh out of a shower, but that doesn’t matter; not when he can have the pleasure of exhausting his boy and then bathing him as aftercare. “Now come here. Kneel between my legs so I can see the mess you’ve made.”

Jack hesitates, more because he’s just finished having the best orgasm of his life than because he doesn’t want to obey Gabriel. He knows his own pleasure is conditioned to Gabriel’s own today; he needs to be a good boy if he wants to obtain the best rewards of all. When he starts to move, he does so in slowly and erratic motions – his entire body’s still shuddering, and tiny gasps escape from his parted lips with every breath he takes. All in all, Jack looks completely out of it already.

And Gabriel _loves_ it.

He loves how absolutely debauched and ruined Jack looks, even though they’ve done very little so far, even by others’ standards – because the aftereffects from the SEP keep them both fired up for hours on end. Gabriel would be lying if he said that he doesn’t resent that enhanced stamina sometimes; their work usually leaves him and Jack with few precious hours for themselves. That’s why they invariably end up fucking for hours, until whoever is on the bottom that day is so exhausted that he tethers on the frail edge between being conscious and passing out.

Gabriel wonders if he could push Jack to that edge today, too.

When Jack finally kneels on the mattress, right in between Gabriel’s spread thighs, his heated gaze instantly focuses on the glistening prize between Gabriel’s legs. Jack’s mouth waters at the mere sight of it – the hard, fat cock, the luscious lips, the entrance he can barely see when Gabriel teases his fingers through his own cleft. Jack moans the very second he sees how wet and dark that little hole looks, so untouched… these days, Gabriel prefers to do all the fucking; and Jack knows himself enough to know that he won’t fight him too hard on that.

“What, you like what you see?” Gabriel taunts him, smirking, head still leant back against the wall behind him. Jack startles, but keeps staring at his cock.

“Y-yes, Sir…”

“Lucky you, you got a first-row seat for the show.” Gabriel can feel his inner sadist rising up, wanting to taunt and humiliate Jack more, much more than this.

Before Jack can say anything, Gabriel spreads himself with a nonchalant hand. He gets a choked-out moan for his troubles, courtesy of Jack’s fleeting control. Gabriel bites his lower lip hard enough to make it hurt, yet without drawing blood, just to tease Jack – he could be biting Jack right now, he could be throwing Jack face-first onto the mattress and pose him ass-up, expose his pretty little hole.

But Gabriel does not do any of that. In a way, it feels like a punishment for Jack.

Gabriel keeps himself wide opened with his right hand, proudly showing off just how hard his cock is, angry-red and out of its hood. It decidedly looks too heavy, too fat, to even fit beneath that little hood – Jack _moans_. He wants to feel its weight on his tongue, wants to service Gabriel with his mouth, wants to have him press his golden head against his crotch to the point of suffocation. It would be oh-so-easy, too… Jack isn’t putting up any kind of resistance. He never does when Gabriel takes the lead right from the start like he did today.

Gabriel pushes a single fingertip against his cock from behind the highest point – Jack knows, because he’s so intimately acquainted with Gabriel’s body, that he has that fingertip pressed right against the point where the wrinkled hood ends and the cock itself sprouts out. It must be painful, especially when Gabriel presses down even harder on that juncture. The pressure makes him groan, his eyes falling half-closed at the same time. He reopens them just a slither, focuses a scorching stare on the ruined front of Jack’s panties. He seems to be liking the view, Jack realises with a hot surge of pride.

Gabriel growls, or maybe even purrs, as he runs that fingertip around his fat cock, easily rolling it around. Jack’s mouth goes dry. Gabriel smirks – he knows he won’t obtain much pleasure from such an indirect touch, but it’s very good to tease Jack. His golden boy knows how to keep his hands to himself; they hang limply at both his sides, curled up into fists with the sheer _need_ to touch Gabriel.

It makes Gabriel smirk – and he doesn’t miss how Jack’s hips rock forth and back slightly, as if thrusting into the nothingness in front of him.

“You seem eager to fuck me.”

Jack’s answer is a very deprived moan that would ordinarily disarm Gabriel. To Jack’s demise, however, right now Gabriel is much too focused on the task at hand.

He keeps rolling his cock around, sometimes pinching it between two fingers hard enough to pull grunts and groans from the back of his throat. He’s so spread that Jack can see how his hole works to let go of too much slick. It drips down onto the sheets, staining their pristine whiteness and tainting them a couple of shades darker. In a wicked way, it’s very reminiscent of how the white front of Jack’s panties are now translucid and sticky. Gabriel is sure that the fabric must feel so absolutely _filthy_ , so uncomfortable to wear as all that come dries – and it must be made even worse by how Jack shot it all over its inner and outer sides.

As a treat for withstanding it all without a single word of protest, Gabriel allows Jack to see him hooking two fingers into his hole again. There’s so much slick everywhere that it pulls another wet, loud sound from his depths. Gabriel groans as he tugs quite hard on his own rim, stretching it just because he can. He’s still debating with himself about whether he’ll allow Jack to put it in him or not – but he can, and _will_ , tease Jack.

Two of Gabriel’s fingers bury within his warmth up to the knuckles without any resistance at all.

Jack whimpers, then moans, humping the air like a dog in heat. His panties are so stretched already, by both his girth and weight, that Gabriel can see the slit at the top of his cock neatly outlined against the unforgivingly tense fabric. Jack is leaking again, little pearls falling in between the minuscule holes he’s tore into the panties. They run down, over his balls, and fall right onto the sheets. Jack doesn’t even bother trying to cover his shame up; he just stays where he is, mouth gaping as badly as he wants his hole to gape, and stares at how easily Gabriel can feed another finger into his hungry hole.

Gabriel crooks his fingers until he hits the bundle of nerves that he knows is there, disappointingly close to his entrance. For all he loves stuffing Jack with impossibly girthy cocks, he surely cannot say the same about himself – just another way in which this body betrays him. At least it’s much better now than it used to be, Gabriel reminds himself as he pulls his three fingers out until he’s barely inside anymore. Jack sucks in a loud breath, apparently ready to beg him to please not do that, please keep stuffing yourself Sir, but he catches himself in time.

Good boy…

Gabriel smirks and extends his left hand towards Jack, silently prompting him to lick his fingers clean. Jack leans forward just enough to catch them with his mouth – his tongue feels so silky wet that Gabriel groans. He unconsciously contracts, pushing more pre-come out, when Jack runs his tongue in between his heart and ring fingers. Gabriel’s head leaves the support of the wall behind him, thighs trembling just as badly as Jack’s. He can merely stare at Jack as he does what Gabriel has ordered him to – and fuck, it’s so messy, so uncoordinated…

By the time Jack deems himself halfway done, his mouth and chin are coated in a thin layer of Gabriel’s slick. It shines when Gabriel suddenly takes his hand out of Jack’s mouth, groaning almost as loudly as Jack himself. He knows he’s being rough when he grabs Jack by the hair and throws him face-first onto the pillow. His golden boy merely grunts when he lands, not even fighting Gabriel’s punishing grip.

“Good boy…”

The praise might’ve been nothing more than a heated whisper, but it still gets Jack moaning into the pillow. Gabriel keeps his rough touch when he unceremoniously pulls those baby-blue and white ruins down to Jack’s mid-thigh. Gabriel roars just like a wild animal when he realises he’ll need to let go of Jack’s hair if he wants to pull those dainty panties all the way down to Jack’s trembling knees.

But then he thinks, why give Jack the luxury of a comfortable mattress and pillow?

“Down.” He orders, keeping his tone low and firm. Jack trembles, but he obeys as best as he can with Gabriel still grabbing him by the hair. It’s almost a wonder that he’s found purchase so easily, because Jack’s hair is shorter than Gabriel’s own. “On all fours, little slut.”

Jack whimpers, but he obeys. Gabriel’s gut twists in pleasure – he’s suddenly quite grateful that Jack cannot see his face right now, because this pleasure is reflecting on his dark eyes, on his blown pupils, on his parted lips. Gabriel silently guides his boy until his pretty ass is up in the air, thighs spread just to better expose those heavy balls and that pretty little hole. Jack turns his head to one side to press his cheek to the floor. Its coldness is a much-needed haven for his heated skin – especially when Gabriel lets go of his hair to focus his whole attention on Jack’s lower region.

Gabriel pulls the panties down to Jack’s knees. His golden boy whimpers again. Gabriel pays him no mind as he grabs Jack’s balls in one hand, cupping them. Surprisingly enough, he’s gentle; he doesn’t want to startle Jack too much. Gabriel realises that this is a very vulnerable position, and that his boy does better when he can see at least some of Gabriel’s body, even if only in his peripheral vision. Driven by his own instincts, but also by an unstoppable urge to not hurt his boy, Gabriel leans his right hand on Jack’s lower back – it can be taken as just another way of keeping him ass-up and face-down, anyway.

“Look at you…” Gabriel coos, voice rumbling throughout his chest. “So opened, so exposed for me… Does it burn, little slut? Does it hurt so good?”

Jack’s answer is interrupted by Gabriel tugging on his balls hard enough to hurt, but not enough to damage him. Gabriel does let him gather enough of his wits to answer; he’s much too curious about what Jack might confess to not do so.

“Y-yes, Sir… i-it burns…” Another moan interrupts Jack, cutting cleanly through his consciousness. Gabriel holds him in his hands – _literally_ – and smirks. “ _Ah…_ S-Sir, p-please…”

Gabriel’s smirk widens. He could push his golden boy and ask what the hell it is that he wants exactly, but it’s much better if he _doesn’t_ ask. They both will enjoy this a lot more if he just takes what he wants from Jack and leaves him no other choice but to endure the pained pleasure Gabriel deems him worthy of having.

With that thought in mind, Gabriel tugs on Jack’s balls again, and then directs his attention to the exposed hole in front of him. His journey upwards first takes him to Jack’s perineum – it’s intoxicating how he can both see and _feel_ Jack’s hole clenching in advance when Gabriel caresses him from balls to hole with one single fingertip. Jack shivers as he chokes on a moan; Gabriel can tell by the sound alone that he’s biting his lips in an attempt to supress those moans.

It’s always so intoxicating, so absolutely hot and depraved, to see Jack keep his given, or ordered, posture long after Gabriel’s guiding touches have faded away from his flushed skin. Today is no exception; Jack’s thighs tremble while he keeps his ass high up and sticking out towards Gabriel, who bites his own lower lip hard enough to draw blood when he realises just how hard and needy Jack is already.

“How the fuck can you be so needy after coming so much…”

It’s obvious that Jack has wrongly interpreted Gabriel’s words as disgusted – his golden boy instantly scrambles for a full sentence, though he soon has to settle on a broken plea for _more_. Gabriel might be a somewhat sadistic dom, but he’s not fully impervious to Jack’s agony – that’s why his hand moves again.

Jack moans, drawn-out and desperate, when one of Gabriel’s fingertips circle his trembling hole. It’s just as pretty as the rest of Jack, his pale skin completely pink in this intimate place. Gabriel traces the puckered rim with one fingertip, deceptively gentle, lets himself cross right over Jack’s entrance to hear his boy sigh. Anticipation must be killing him… Gabriel would relent, but he doesn’t have lube at hand, and the need to not hurt his boy is still very much there.

“Hold still. I’ll be back soon.”

Jack whimpers when Gabriel takes his hands off him and moves away – the sound dissolves into a little mewl when Gabriel enters Jack’s sights again. Judging from the tiny moans and whimpers that Jack lets out at the view, Gabriel knows his boy isn’t even fully aware of himself anymore. He turns around again, leaving the nightstand behind him, and flashes his whole naked front to a whimpering, mewling Jack.

Gabriel himself isn’t left indifferent by how exposed and ravished Jack looks – desire surges forth much more violently than he’d anticipated. It almost makes him drop down to his knees and push his boy onto his back, just so he can take that gorgeous cock full into his mouth and roll those heavy balls around in his mouth. Ultimately, he resists the impact of his lust – but not without dripping more slick down the inner sides of both his thighs.

Jack’s tongue rolls out. His gaze is fixed upon the thick droplets riding down those powerful thighs.

Gabriel almost feels like he’s taking advantage of Jack as he kneels right in front of his boy, sitting back on his ankles just because it lets him splay his thighs wider. Jack instantly moves forward slightly, tongue extending like he wants to lick Gabriel’s whole cunt clean. It’s almost ridiculous, because that is a pleasure – a _honour_ , really – that Jack only ever earns after making Gabriel come at least twice, usually thrice.

But now…

“Good boy.”

Gabriel keeps a gentle hand on his boy’s golden hair as he guides that eager mouth to his own cock. Jack is still a bit too far away to fully close his lips around Gabriel’s hard cock, so he has to content himself with sticking his tongue so far out that the roots of it _hurt_. His efforts pull frustrated groans from the back of his throat – and fuck, how Gabriel wishes he could _feel_ those groans reverberating throughout his fat cock… That would highlight his own pleasure even more than seeing Jack stretching himself painfully does.

The tip of Jack’s tongue can barely reach his cock for long enough to flick it gently – Gabriel groans, feeling as teased as Jack must undoubtedly feel right now. His hips roll forward on their own accord, longing for a more direct press of Jack’s silky, wet tongue against his engorged cock – a very erect cock that seems to agree with him, too. It stands proudly tall amidst the wild tangle of his pubes, and so filled with blood that it’s the only angry red part of his whole crotch. It looks like it’s been abused for hours on end; not at all like Gabriel was the one doing all the teasing thus far. Slightly underneath, hidden by those wild curls of his, his hole drips like he’s orgasming already.

Moved by lust alone, Gabriel lunges forward until he’s hovering above Jack.

From this new angle, his golden boy can reach his cock much more easily; Gabriel receives a delighted moan as thanks just a second before Jack presses the flat of his tongue against the twitching head of Gabriel’s cock. He’s still off-centre, though; it only worsens when Gabriel spanks his ass hard enough to leave a red mark in his hand’s wake.

“Don’t you _dare_ lower your ass.”

Jack whimpers at the rain of smacks Gabriel unleashes on his ass, lets his tongue hit Gabriel’s cock in time with each hit. Every new smack makes Jack moan loudly, but not louder than Gabriel’s hits. The mixture of pain in his ass and pleasure on his tongue quickly has Jack’s cock hardening to almost the point of another orgasm.

Gabriel mentally counts how many hits he gives Jack, because he doesn’t want to go overboard. It would honestly be easy, _too_ easy, to surpass the maximum number he’s ever given Jack by many a mile. But he wants Jack fully conscious when he does so, and not so gone into his subspace that he can’t even speak anymore. That is why he stops at thirty, even though his body and his lust are both screaming at him to give Jack at least double that number.

Gabriel soothes his left hand over the angry red marks he’s left all over Jack’s ass. At the same time, he dexterously opens the little bottle of lube with his right hand – this is the one thing he retrieved from the nightstand earlier, the sole reason why he left Jack alone even though he knows he should not. The plastic cap emits a sound when Gabriel pops it opened, pulling Jack’s attention off his hard cock.

“Relax, it’s just lube…” Gabriel rumbles, much like thunder rolling in the distance – momentarily forgetting all about his stricter demeanour in favour of reassuring his boy. “Don’t wanna hurt you for real.”

An echo of Jack’s voice resounds within Gabriel’s mind – _you could never._

If Jack wasn’t so deep into his subspace, Gabriel knows he would’ve said it aloud.

The precious little moment is utterly destroyed by Gabriel’s lust _screaming_ at him to fucking get on with it already, because Jack isn’t gaping anymore, so there’s still a lot of work to be done before he can take any of those very girthy cocks that Gabriel loves to stuff him with.

Groaning, Gabriel suddenly realises that he needs to choose which one he wants more – getting sucked off by an eager mouth until he orgasms, or stretching a warm hole out until it gapes. His dilemma is aggravated by how much he wants _both_. This is more a question of which one he wants first, then.

“You’ve been real good to me so far, my little slut…” He croons, rolling his hips down to drag his cunt all over Jack’s face. His golden boy merely closes his eyes and lets him do as he pleases, utterly subservient. “You can choose, then. Suck me off, or get that pretty little hole gaped.”

Suddenly remembering that Jack has been fully nonverbal for quite a while now, Gabriel braces his weight better on his knees and feet to place his cock even closer to his boy’s mouth. At the same time, he rests his right hand against the cleft in between Jack’s cheeks, his fingers now coated in lube.

“Just push against either my cock or my hand. I’ll get the hint…”

Unsurprisingly, Jack seems just as indecisive as Gabriel felt mere moments ago. It gets to the point where Gabriel panics that he’s put too much in his hands when he’s so vulnerable and gone – but then Gabriel’s thoughts dissolve.

Jack’s mouth closes fully around his erect cock, encasing it in the wet warmth that Gabriel has learnt to associate with Jack’s holes.

Gabriel can only watch as his boy literally _pushes_ him backwards until his ass hits the floor, knees bent on either side of Jack’s shoulders. His boy isn’t leaning his cheek on that same floor, either – now he’s got both arms extended to cage Gabriel’s hips in. It all allows Jack to have a better angle to suck Gabriel off, while at the same time obeying that old order to keep his ass in the air. His blue eyes are closed, though; Gabriel is suddenly overcome by the need to lock their gazes as his boy makes him come on his tongue. It’s almost too much for Gabriel, and that really _is_ saying something, considering his easiness at everything sexual.

One of his hands runs gently through Jack’s hair once again. He’s unable to hold in a low moan when Jack captures his cock between his teeth, not precisely delicately yet not too hard, and suckles on it like he would a lollipop. Gabriel’s brain is all but frying underneath Jack’s ministrations – if it weren’t, though, he would describe his golden boy as _greedy_ right now. It’s obvious that Jack has been wanting to taste Gabriel for a while now… upon being granted the chance to get his lips and tongue and teeth on that gorgeous cock and that luscious cunt, he won’t hold back at all.

That suits Gabriel just fine, however; he doesn’t want his golden boy to hold back. He wants to drive him wild, to exhaust him, to witness him going crazy with desire. He’ll make his boy come so much, so hard, his come arching even wider than it did already. He’ll push him until those panties are even more ruined. Gabriel wonders what would be dirtier – to stuff Jack’s mouth full with panties tainted by Jack’s own come, or to do the same when it is Gabriel’s come staining the dainty fabric.

Then again, perhaps the dirtiest solution would be to catch a full load of his boy’s come in them, make himself squirt on them, and _then_ stuff his boy’s mouth full. Gabriel wouldn’t even have to waste a single drop of his orgasm, either – not if he makes his boy open his mouth and puts the panties over it. That way, the come not caught by the panties will go directly down Jack’s opened throat.

The mere thought of that has Gabriel bucking his hips against Jack’s mouth.

And Gabriel only growls even lower when his own motion makes his cock slide right over Jack’s teeth. It’s slightly more painful than Jack’s hard sucking was, because his boy wasn’t able to control it at all, but Gabriel laps it all up and takes it in stride. It’s almost a badge of pride – one that is earned by allowing him to be pushed towards a very powerful orgasm by a mixture of pleasure, courtesy of his boy, and self-inflicted pain.

“Fuck, Jackie…”

Gabriel’s voice wavers more than it usually does when he doms – something that Gabriel himself is painfully aware of as his hips buck forward again. He drowns another moan in his own fist, grabs at Jack’s hair like it’s the only anchor he will ever have from now on.

His boy merely keeps sucking on his cock, on biting it gently enough to tether in between Gabriel’s thresholds for pain and pleasure alike.

Jack’s every motion is pulling wet sounds from Gabriel’s cunt – he’s so drenched that the sides of his boy’s mouth and his chin are glistening. Gabriel trembles, curses in his native Spanish underneath his breath. Jack bites at his angry cock again. His fingers curl around Gabriel’s ass where it rests on the hard floor. Gabriel’s thighs burn from the effort and the tension of keeping them spread as wide as they currently are.

Suddenly, Gabriel feels himself clench impossibly tight.

“I-ins- _ah_ -ide…”

Gabriel scrambles violently, both his hands pulling at Jack’s arms, hips rocking uncontrollably back and forth, bracing himself for an orgasm that he just _knows_ will be a powerful one. They always are powerful enough to leave him seeing entire galaxies when it’s his boy giving them to him, one after the other, sometimes in such a quick succession that it feels like he’s been coming for hours and with no end in sight for the blindingly hot pleasure making him squirt again, and again, and again…

It’s a powerful contrast to his golden boy, who languidly brings his right hand to those luscious lips he’d love to better focus on, but isn’t – Gabriel has just told him what he wants, after all. Jack’s subspace is always such a reverential state of mind, for both of them, that Gabriel can only stare and _moan_ and thrash about as his boy easily inserts four of his fingers as deep as they can go.

Gabriel growls like a wounded animal when he feels such sinful pressure against all of his inner walls at once. He throws his head back – his spine arches too – moaning, growling, trembling, with every breathe he tries to take. _Tries_ , because he’s just too gone already, too ready to come on Jack’s tongue.

If Gabriel were feeling more in control, he would taunt Jack to not waste a single drop – it is an honour to be between the Blackwatch Commander’s powerful thighs, after all.

As it is, though, all Gabriel can do is double forward and scream as he’s hit by the most powerful orgasm he’s had all week long. He knows he has his boy to thank for that, but is too busy spraying clear liquid all over that same boy’s face than to speak.

Even when he’s done squirting for the time being, it takes him several moments to calm down enough to realise that Jack hasn’t stopped fingering him. They’re the same exact height, so it’s hard for Gabriel to say whether Jack or he himself can reach deeper into the velvety heat of his hole. Right now, though, he feels like Jack would be the winner – and indisputably so.

“Jackie…”

Gabriel’s moans only grow needier and needier the longer Jack keeps his actions up. His warm mouth is still closed tightly around Gabriel’s twitching cock, although he’s thankfully _not_ sucking on it like his life depends on it. Jack’s pace is as languid as it was before when he crooks his fingers within Gabriel’s heat, twisting them just to graze all of his walls with every finger. Gabriel moans, tightening his grip on Jack’s hair until it must surely be painful for his boy.

Fuck… Gabriel has always known that his dear boy would be the type to get very, _very_ carried away when he’s _this_ deep in subspace – but knowing it is very different from witnessing it first-hand. Jack is unaware of the flurry of emotions taking a firm hold of Gabriel’s heart as he keeps fingering Gabriel, ever so careful to not hurt him for real.

Another reason more why Gabriel falls deeper into the abyss of multiple orgasms.

When he regains his senses again, his stomach drops when he sees that he’s pushed his golden boy away. Jack is whimpering, lying on his side on the floor, unmoving aside from the shivers and trembles rocking his entire body. Gabriel’s mind chants a loud _no-no-no-no-NO_ as he moves closer to his boy, trying his best to ignore how wobbly his own legs are and how much fluid he’s still leaking everywhere.

“Jackie…” Gabriel runs a hand through his golden hair. His boy whimpers again, not understanding why he’s been pushed so violently. His shoulders and chest are stained with Gabriel’s come – his cunt contracts, his hole clenching around nothing, resenting the loss of Jack’s thick fingers buried deep in him. “Jackie, I’m sorry… It… It was too fuckin’ intense, _cariño_ …”

Jack moans at the Spanish, instinctually understanding the pet-name even though Gabriel doesn’t use them too often. Gabriel’s chest tightens at the sound – he leans in to capture Jack’s mouth in a heated kiss that somehow manages to remain slow-paced. Jack moans into Gabriel’s mouth, lets him have full control of the kiss – and of Jack himself.

For all Gabriel gloats about himself being an honour to fuck, he’s not _that_ self-absorbed; he knows perfectly well that being able to see Jack like this _is_ an honour, too. That is exactly why he slowly gathers his boy in his arms and lifts him using his whole body’s strength.

Jack whimpers delicately when he realises he isn’t against the floor anymore. He holds onto Gabriel with arms and legs, curling around Gabriel like he’s meant to be here. Gabriel allows him to have this, smirking wide and dark at the loud _rrrrriipp_ coming from the panties still caught at Jack’s knees. His former plans about ruining the fabric first and then ruining his boy come back to the forefront of his mind.

“Look at you, baby boy…” Gabriel coos, keeping his tone low because he knows his boy loves it so, “So obedient for me, holding on so tightly… You want more, _cariño_ _mío_? You want more of me?”

Jack nods his head against Gabriel’s shoulder, moans softly when he lowers them both onto the mattress. That little nod is everything Gabriel needs to know that his boy’s not as deep in subspace as he was while sucking Gabriel off – knowing that the blame is only Gabriel’s own makes his heart ache.

“… Tell me one thing you really, _really_ , want me to do to you.”

Jack stares at Gabriel with very wide eyes, pupils blown so much that those very blue irises are just a thin ring at the outer edges. Regretfully, Gabriel misses the striking sight completely – he cannot bring himself to look at his boy in the face while knowing he hurt him, however unconsciously it might’ve been. Gabriel soothes a hand over Jack’s hair as he waits, looking only to the discarded bottle of lube still on the floor. He knows perfectly well that the intensity his gaze carries may make Jack think that Gabriel’s mind is firmly on penetrating him – and yet Gabriel cannot bring himself to stop. Even though that’s not at all what’s on his mind.

Gabriel feels his boy move, but stubbornly keeps on not looking at him.

A gentle kiss on his cheek, slightly wetted from saliva and Gabriel’s own slick. A pair of half-parted lips lingering over his skin, breathing him in, exhaling warmly over it, caressing the stubble that Gabriel didn’t bother shaving on his day off. A small kitten-lick against the sharp edge of his jaw.

Gabriel’s heart aches more. This feels much more like Jack is apologising to him for having to always take care of him than like Gabriel apologising for having shoved his golden boy away as he had the best multiple orgasm he’s had in _months_. His hand finds Jack’s nape completely by instinct. Gabriel keeps his boy close, awaiting a verbal answer even though his boy has stayed consistently nonverbal – a tell-tale sign that he’s still deep in subspace despite it all.

“They call me “king”, but I’m just the king of fuckin’ fools…” Gabriel grumbles.

Jack makes a tiny sound that Gabriel easily reads as disagreement.

“No, huh? Then what the hell am I “king” of?” Gabriel questions, slowly starting to turn his head towards his boy.

Before he can complete the gesture, Jack captures his left hand and presses it flat against his own chest – right over his heart.

Gabriel’s own heart stops beating within his own chest at the raw emotion he can see in his boy’s eyes – so much that it is visible even through the blown pupils reflecting Gabriel’s image right back at him. Overcome by a feeling he can only call “love”, perhaps even “adoration”, Gabriel suddenly lunges forward until he can capture his golden boy’s mouth with his own.

Jack moans into his mouth, but lets him do. Gabriel keeps his hand on Jack’s chest, enjoying how he can feel his boy’s heartbeat startling whenever he deepens their kiss by the tiniest amount. Gabriel has never heard any complaints from any of his former lovers, few as they might’ve been, and now he uses all the expertise he knows that his body has to kiss Jack as ardently as he wants to be kissed.

It quickly becomes a very long, very heated kiss. Neither Gabriel nor Jack need to breathe for minutes – when anybody else’s lungs would be burning to the point of literal pain, they just move even closer to one another, Gabriel’s tongue slithering quite easily into Jack’s mouth. Jack moans again, opens up for him, lets him fuck his mouth with his tongue until saliva runs messily down Jack’s chin. It falls over his chest, close to Gabriel’s fingers still splayed over his blushing skin – because Jack, the poor thing, always blushes with his whole body.

Gabriel is the one who breaks their kiss, simply because he knows that Jack would never do it, no matter how much his lungs hurt, no matter how lightheaded he gets from lack of oxygen. That’s why Gabriel takes the lead, as he always does when Jack falls into his subspace like this, and moves back slowly. Jack pants against his mouth, completely and blissfully unaware of the thin trail of saliva connecting his own lower lip to Gabriel’s own. Gabriel rumbles appreciatively when he sees that Jack has kept his mouth opened, the tip of his tongue pressed right against his lower lip until it almost reaches a pout.

That, coupled with those blown pupils looking up at Gabriel, that full-body blush, and all the slick and saliva and come covering his whole body, makes Jack look _wrecked_.

“So handsome…” Gabriel downright _purrs_ before he can stop himself. When he realises what he’s said, he can feel warmth setting his face ablaze, too insistent to ignore – and he’s suddenly very grateful that his tanned skin hides his blushes quite well. At this point, the only thing he can really do is own his words, “So messy for me, hmm? So ready to have me wreck you even more…”

Jack moans loud, somehow managing to stay in place, albeit trembling hard, when Gabriel moves closer again to nibble at his neck. They’re both required to wear protective clothing on a day-to-day basis; it’s more than okay if they leave marks on one another. It is Gabriel’s pleasure more often than Jack’s, though; his golden boy isn’t as big on biting and marking his long-term partners as Gabriel is – which isn’t to say Jack doesn’t enjoy it, as evidenced by how loud he moans when Gabriel bites down hard on his neck.

Gabriel manages to stop himself before he can taste blood on his fangs. He exhales over the angry red mark he’s just inflicted on his boy as if to soothe it. The opened hand he had on Jack’s chest settles on the centre of his back instead, holding his golden boy in place. He cannot help but notice that Jack isn’t turning his head to either side, though.

“Tell me, baby boy.” This time, Gabriel kisses without biting. “Let me know the one thing you want me to do to you the most.”

A series of small whimpers as his boy tries to regain his wits and force his throat to work for something other than moaning and mewling and sighing.

“… _w_ … _wr-reck m-me-ee_ …”

Gabriel barely supresses what would undoubtedly have become his loudest growl yet.

“Don’t even have to beg me for that.”

Gabriel is aware that he ended up growling anyway at the end of his sentence – he tried to say it all in one single breath, but horribly miscalculated both how much oxygen he’d taken _and_ his own arousal. A grave mistake that manifests itself in a series of small bites all over Jack’s neck, teeth pulling at his skin for long enough to redden it, but never hard enough to pierce through it. Judging from how little reaction he got with that initial bite, his boy needs something else right now.

This all would probably be much easier for Gabriel if his boy could speak without Gabriel having to push him towards it, like he just did. If his boy could speak fluently on his own right now, there would be no guessing games – but being nonverbal is how his precious boy externalises his submission, and Gabriel _knows_ it. And he loves it, much as he doesn’t say it as often as he probably should. The fact that Jack hadn’t even known that this is something that happens to him until the first time it happened – in Gabriel’s bed, with Gabriel on top of him – still sends him down a spiral of uncontrollable pride and arousal.

Jack whimpers softly when Gabriel pulls on the panties he’s half-wearing around his mid-thigh; they’ve probably shifted slightly with all the moving around they’ve been doing. Gabriel smirks – now _this_ is the kind of reaction that always lets him know what his boy needs. Jack won’t even be able to feign indifference at lingerie anymore, not after today… Gabriel can see his golden boy’s kinks painted on his face, clear as day.

“Oh…? You like wearing these, hmm?” Gabriel leans in to feed his words directly into Jack’s ear, “I’ll have to buy you more… ‘cause these ones are gonna get _ruined_ …”

Jack moans at how low Gabriel’s voice has gotten – that little growl at the end of his sentence only earns Gabriel another moan from his trembling boy. Dexterous fingers tangle themselves in the bunched-up fabric, bringing it up Jack’s legs. He moves in time with Gabriel, lets him cover his balls with white and baby blue – Gabriel is careful to let that gorgeous cock completely free, though. His mouth waters. The need to taste his boy, to feel his delicious weight on his tongue, is back in full force.

Gabriel makes sure he’s captured his boy’s gaze before he starts moving – lower, and lower, and lower. Jack whimpers, his voice breaking into pathetically wet stutters. A lot of saliva drips from his opened mouth, because he’s so _gone_ that he doesn’t even think of stopping its flow nor wiping at his lips with the back of his hand. His chest is quickly becoming just as messy as his junk and thighs are – those wetted panties have left visible trails over his pale skin.

Gabriel takes the tip of Jack’s cock in his mouth and tugs on the back of the panties until they drive roughly upwards, right in between Jack’s ass-cheeks. His delighted boy _screams_ , almost falling backwards onto Gabriel’s side of the pillow. The fabric burns his sensitive flesh, drags deliciously barbed against the puckered rim of his hole, against the delicate backside of his balls. Gabriel can feel him twitching in his mouth.

“That’s it, good boy…” He growls, smoothing the panties out of Jack’s cleft.

His golden boy can only moan brokenly in response when the fabric unsticks from his most sensitive spots.

“You really wanna be touched _here_ , huh…?” Gabriel slides a hand into the very damp fabric to press a single fingertip against the back of Jack’s balls.

His boy whimpers again, letting him do. More saliva escapes his mouth and drips down to the middle of his ample chest.

“… and _here_ …” Gabriel travels upwards, to Jack’s perineum – he makes sure to keep his touch feather-light, though. He knows how sensitive his boy can get.

Jack’s back arches so suddenly, so violently, that he almost loses his balance and topples over. Gabriel is quick to catch him, pressing him against his own chest and kissing his temple – deceitfully sweet. Especially given how mean-spirited his previous actions were, because he knew perfectly well the effect that he was having on his boy.

Jack whimpers more, mouth against Gabriel’s shoulder to taint him with translucid slick. His hole clenches around nothing – being touched directly against the delicate stripe of rosy skin in between his balls and his asshole always gets him turned on beyond belief. Sometimes Gabriel can send him directly into his subspace with just running his fingertip over there – the effect is even quicker to happen when Gabriel speaks to Jack at the same time, cooing about how warm and puckered he feels underneath his touches. Today isn’t an exception, although Jack had already been practically _begging_ for penetration already – or begging as much as he can while being nonverbal, at least.

Gabriel kisses his temple again, one hand curled possessively over Jack’s ass. The panties act like a barrier in between their hides, tainting them both equally with the drying mixture of Jack’s come and Gabriel’s slick. The mere fact that they’re not nice and wetted anymore only makes Gabriel want to have his boy wear them fully over his crotch while he squirts all over his boy. The force of that thought alone is enough to have him holding his boy tighter in his arms – and practically unable to speak coherently anymore.

Jack must have noticed that something is up, because he starts raining little kisses and kitten-licks on Gabriel’s shoulder and the side of his neck. Gabriel trembles, racked by feelings for which he has no name – there’s the need to protect his precious boy even though he’s always safe with Gabriel, and an unspoken declaration of love dying within his throat, and the dull ache of his heartbeat pulsating against his inner walls.

“Can I touch you…?” Gabriel manages to ask – the only reason why he does not attach a pet-name is because his brain isn’t working properly anymore. “… _please_ …”

It’s so rare to hear proud Gabriel Reyes begging that Jack does a double-take from as deep in his subspace as he must still be. Gabriel feels himself blush past the tone that his tanned skin would hide, but endures the searching look. He knows he deserves to be as raw and exposed as Jack is. He would have a problem with it if he weren’t – domming or not, Gabriel doesn’t want to feel like he holds Jack’s life in his hands. It’s much better when they’re equal, when Jack knows he can tap out at any point and have Gabriel jump directly into aftercare without a second thought.

Slowly, because Jack’s submission always renders him nice and languid, he takes Gabriel’s left hand and brings it to the cleft of his ass.

Gabriel holds his breath, abdominal muscles trembling wildly, as his boy pushes his fingers in between his own ass-cheeks. Gabriel’s fingertips are left against Jack’s wet, warm perineum. It feels like he holds his golden boy in his hands, so delicate and eager, yet so very precious and fiery, too. Gabriel sighs, lost to utter bliss, and kisses any part of Jack that he can reach – his forehead, his cheek, skipping over his neck, his shoulder. Jack whines loud and long and not at all unlike a recalcitrant child, moves until Gabriel’s face is nicely slotted in the curve of his own shoulder.

“Okay, okay, I get it…” Gabriel chuckles, the sound rumbling throughout Jack’s skin just because they’re so closely pressed together. “ _Now_ you want attention on your neck. It’s alright.”

Jack had started to moan in confirmation – it morphs into a scream when Gabriel bites down on his neck again. It’s on the opposite side this time, slightly harder than any other bite and nibble he’s given Jack so far. His boy throws his head back, Adam’s apple ebbing in time with his screams.

Gabriel’s frenzy isn’t satisfied with just one bite, though.

That’s why he keeps biting down on Jack’s neck and shoulder, never missing the juncture in between them – at the same time, his fingertips dance up and down his boy’s perineum. The heated skin feels silky soft under his touch, although it does pucker up the closer he goes to that little hole. Gabriel wants to invade him – but he’s also _very_ aware of how he doesn’t have wet lube on his fingers anymore; it’s already gone too dry to allow for smooth penetration. A single glace confirms that the bottle of lube is still on the floor. Gabriel _growls_ at that inconvenience.

“Gimme a sec, baby boy.” He growls as he extricates himself from Jack’s grasp. His boy looks at him like he doesn’t understand why Gabriel is moving back – considering that Jack hasn’t noticed the bottle on the floor, his reaction is genuine. “The lube, baby… I’m not going to even _try_ to fuck you dry.”

Jack winces as Gabriel moves back – whether it was prompted by Gabriel’s words or his motion remains unclear. Gabriel would love to think it’s the latter, though; it makes him feel wanted, and that’s an exhilarating sensation he’s never had enough of. Especially not when it comes from Jack’s dark, adoring gaze glued to his tense muscles.

Gabriel makes sure that he’s not gone for a second more than strictly necessary – he reaches over the side of the bed, manages to fish the bottle by sheer dumb luck, and quickly scrambles back to kiss his boy’s mouth. Gabriel intended it as a “thank you” for waiting so patiently – but then his boy starts to moan into his mouth and opening up like he wants to be penetrated again, and Gabriel almost loses control.

Again.

In the end, Gabriel manages to reel his own arousal in – but not without fucking his tongue into Jack’s awaiting mouth. His boy instantly clings to him, desperate like he only is when he’s about to come, moaning like he’s on the brink of orgasming again just from being kissed this deeply. Gabriel tilts his boy’s golden head back with his right hand, opening the bottle of lube with his left at the same time. The crisp sound of the cap being popped opened makes Jack startle.

“Easy…” Gabriel kisses him soft and sweet. “I’ve got you, baby boy. You just lay down and hold on to your panties. Or my hair.”

Jack whimpers and curls up – _very_ embarrassed at how unabashed Gabriel’s words are. Gabriel usually only sees him so shy and unsure when he’s been stretching his boy’s holes out for a while; to see it now is a first. It also takes Gabriel’s mind’s eye back to a past escapade in which he’d fucked his boy’s warm mouth while keeping him spread wide opened on the thickest cock in their collection. His beloved boy had become extremely embarrassed and shy when Gabriel had pulled the cocks out of his ruined holes, crooning and commenting about how loose his naughty little slut was around the edges, about how he had two orgasms without leaking a single drop out of his gorgeous cock, about how much he wanted to insert his fingers and tongue into his boy’s holes to feel how pliant his insides were…

Gabriel feels himself leak.

He growls, thighs trembling because he doesn’t even know if he should push them together to not orgasm untouched, or spread himself wide like he’s a common whore and let his boy service him again. If he kept his boy pressed against his cock while he has yet another round of multiple orgasms, he’s sure he would squirt like he’s a fucking fountain.

Jack takes care of the dilemma for him by laying himself down onto the mattress and raising his legs to expose his little, untouched asshole. Gabriel grabs the spare pillow from Jack’s side of the bed (how his boy can sleep comfortably with _two_ pillows is beyond him) and wedges it underneath Jack’s hips. His boy lets him do, although he also observes his very movement quite attentively. Gabriel makes sure that at least one part of his own body is touching Jack’s at all times – he doesn’t want his boy to freak out over not being able to feel him close.

The next thing Gabriel does is take those panties fully off Jack’s toned legs. They slide down easily, probably because his boy is unconsciously helping him along. Gabriel catches that very blue gaze, brings the soiled panties up to his mouth, though just because his boy turns crimson red and shrivels up like he wants to melt into the mattress. Gabriel’s smirk grows darker – oh, how he loves to embarrass his sweet boy…

Gabriel makes a mental note to have a conversation about it with Jack afterwards, when they’re not in the middle of sex. Gabriel wants to push his boy as much as possible without breaking any of his limits; but he can’t very well do that when he doesn’t even know if his boy would allow him to degrade him like that.

Just when Jack looks ready to die from embarrassment, even though his gorgeous cock is all hard and glistening with pre-come, Gabriel brings the panties back down. Jack whimpers pathetically weak when Gabriel makes a damn show of untangling the panties, humming in appreciation at how the white spots are tainted a couple of shades darker. He pushes his boy even more when he wraps the dainty fabric around Jack’s balls, pressing it down to his flesh hard enough to make him feel how barbed the lingerie feels. It’s a new piece – there’s no doubt in Gabriel’s mind about that. If Jack had worn them more often, they wouldn’t be so crispy; they’d be smoothed down and stretched by the weight of his cock and balls.

Jack moans at the tight wrap of the panties – and he only moans louder when their grip gets pushed up to the base of his cock. Gabriel smirks languidly, nudges his knees in between Jack’s spread thighs to get himself closer to his boy…

… and tightens the panties until they _hurt_.

Jack screams, hips raising violently off the mattress. Gabriel searches his face, too aware of how new this kind of play is. His tongue feels heavy within his mouth, weighed down by an unsaid question. Then his boy settles back down, wriggling his hips, thrusting weakly upwards – towards Gabriel.

“One word and I’m done.” Gabriel reminds his boy, because reassurance feels so natural now that he doesn’t question his instinct. He’s survived dire battlefields because of that very same instinct; he knows much better than to second-guess himself. He presses his knees against the pillow and lets his beloved boy cage him in, “I’m not going to move away anymore. I’m staying with you. I really wanna ruin you, though… you gotta tell me when enough is enough. Okay?”

It takes Jack a few moments to process everything Gabriel has just said. When he does, he simply nods his head enthusiastically up and down. Gabriel smiles as he leans in to kiss his boy’s forehead, once again overcome by unnamed emotions. This time, though, he can counter them by wrapping the rest of the panties around his boy’s fully erect cock. They remain too loose to be considered anything even remotely close to a true cock-ring, but they have an undeniably delicious aesthetic, all white and baby blue wrapped around rose and red. Gabriel hums in appreciation of the sight – he doesn’t really know if _wearing_ them feels as good as _witnessing_ them on his boy, but he’s willing to bet good money on “yes”. Jack likes wearing lingerie, after all; and that’s all the confirmation Gabriel needs to like it too.

Jack’s ass looks especially inviting when propped up by his own pillow. Gabriel licks at his lips – it makes a little sound that masks the one his hole does as it pushes more slick out. Gabriel cannot honestly remember a time where he’s been more turned on than he is now; and he knows he has Jack to thank for that. Jack, and their stupidly high libido when they know they will have the whole fucking day for themselves, utterly undisturbed by work affairs.

“So pretty…” Gabriel coats his left hand’s fingers with lube and runs them up and down his boy’s perineum. His asshole clenches visibly; it’s obvious Jack loves this so far.

Gabriel wants to ensure his beloved boy will always remember today as the day when he had the best fucking orgasm of his entire life.

With that thought in mind, Gabriel circles his boy’s trembling hole, gently, to coat it with lube slightly warmed up by his own skin. Jack whimpers, because he can’t really see what it is that Gabriel is doing; but he can _feel_ it, and that’s more than enough. Gabriel smiles in a way he hopes is reassuring before leaning his heart-finger’s tip directly against that pretty little hole in front of him. Jack’s skin is rosy and much less puffy than Gabriel would love it to be – such a contrast to Gabriel’s tanned hide, to his lube-wrinkled fingers.

For a moment, Gabriel doesn’t push in. He can see – and _feel_ – every single shiver running down his boy’s arched spine. Jack whines loudly, feeling mocked beyond belief. He’s always known that Gabriel is a whole damn tease – but that is way different from actually being in the receiving end of his cruelty. Or perhaps this isn’t cruel at all… Jack has no doubt in his mind that Gabriel could be much, much more vicious. The thought is powerful enough to make him moan again; though he would be happy with letting Gabriel think the sound came from Gabriel’s own actions.

Meanwhile, Gabriel has managed to slide his one finger into Jack’s twitching hole. The lack of resistance he encounters as he sinks in to the first knuckle surprises him just as much as it surprises his boy. Gabriel hums, appreciating the view, loving how his boy’s mouth falls opened, revelling in all those broken, wanton gasps. Gabriel brings his other hand down too, caressing Jack’s rim with the calloused pad of his thumb.

“Relax, little one.” He practically purrs at Jack from his vantage point, “If we want to fill you more, you need to stay relaxed…”

Jack gives out another broken gasp, his sphincter clenching involuntarily around Gabriel despite how welcomed the little intrusion is.

“So pretty, lying here under me…” Gabriel leans in to kiss the very tip of his boy’s cock. He tastes salt as he licks over the slit, painfully aware of how different it is from his own – Gabriel’s slit could be licked into, but Jack’s most definitely cannot. At least, not now. “I can feel you clench around me, my little slut.”

Jack whimpers – he can _hear_ Gabriel’s smirk in how smug his voice became just now. As a reflex act, he tightens again. Gabriel chuckles, bites his tongue to not tease his boy again for it; he knows it happened completely unconsciously. The need to humiliate Jack a bit more doesn’t go away, though.

His boy’s eyes fall half-closed when Gabriel slowly works his heart-finger inside as deep as it can physically go. His ring and index fingers stay pressed against Jack’s rim from either side, silently waiting for their turn to sink into his warm canal. Still, Gabriel is not mean – he allows his blushing boy to have as much time as he needs to adjust to his every action. Gabriel might be aching and pulsating and growing even more desperate by the millisecond to really stuff Jack full of cock, but he also knows that it’s been quite a while since the last time they shared this pleasure. The prolonged wait has caused Jack’s usually permanently gaping hole to close almost completely – Gabriel licks at his lower lip, anticipating the sweet exhilaration of re-training his boy.

Perhaps that explains why Gabriel doesn’t wait for as long as he should’ve before he starts to push at Jack’s rim with another finger.

His boy opens his mouth and his eyes very wide, staring at Gabriel just like he did that one time when he pushed a gigantic cock into Jack in one single motion, opening him up so roughly that Jack wasn’t able to sit for the rest of that day. Gabriel apologised a lot of times, even let Jack fuck him with that same gigantic cock so they could share the dull ache in their asses and lower backs during the following days – and yet Jack’s never truly let him live that down.

Now, Gabriel apologises by kissing his boy’s tip again. Then, he opens his mouth and lets Jack slide right into it. He feels velvety against Gabriel’s tongue, spilling salt all over the back of his throat – his pretty little slut has never been able to stop himself from leaking profusely when he really gets fired up. It doesn’t even matter how many orgasms Jack has had beforehand; once he reaches this point, Gabriel can only growl, giving in to the sheer _lust_ at knowing his boy could stay hard and leaking so beautifully without even having to come at all in the end.

It’s happened in the past, too. Gabriel can remember more than one playtime when his boy just _could not come_ , no matter how hard he tried or how relaxed he was. Gabriel had ended up overstimulating him to hell and back, until real tears ran down his blushing boy’s cheeks, until he was crying and begging for less and for more at the same time. Oh, his obedient baby boy had just laid there and let Gabriel explore and play with his body, all without even coming in the end. Gabriel still orgasms every time he thinks back upon that day while he masturbates – lustfully, desperately, wishing he’d slid his boy’s aching cock into his own front hole. Cock-warming is not at all a common thing for them to do, though; Gabriel doesn’t even know how to ask for it out of bed, hyper-aware of how much in poor etiquette it is to engage in a kink without having discussed it first.

His boy’s loud moans take him out of his thoughts, of his memory, of his regret.

Somewhere amidst his diatribes, Gabriel has inserted another lubed finger up into his boy’s ass – and right to the knuckle, too. Jack mewls, hips trembling uncontrollably, as though he’s on the brink of orgasming again. His cock lays heavy on Gabriel’s tongue, angled down by its own weight. The warm, wet heat of Gabriel’s mouth has Jack grabbing at his dark hair, desperately wishing to grab on to something – and forgetting all about the solid mattress and soft pillows also at his disposal.

Gabriel takes it as a compliment and swirls his tongue around the crown.

Jack’s grip on his hair tightens when Gabriel spreads the fingers he has within him with the clear intent of widening his entrance until he can take more. It _burns_ , even though Jack has taken more than double this width in the past, even though Gabriel is being very generous with the lube. He doesn’t want to hurt his boy, after all – and he _knows_ just how much anal sex can burn. He’s been on the receiving end of their collection of toys, too… and of his boy’s own erect cock.

“Does it burn, _cariño_?” The Spanish pet-name might be overkill if he wants a half-coherent answer, but he cannot stop it from sliding between his teeth, caressing Jack’s tip as warmly as Gabriel’s breath. “Too much, too fast?”

Jack whines until Gabriel’s gaze focuses on his face. Then, his boy violently nods his golden head “no”.

Relief washes over Gabriel like a tidal wave, collecting all of his lust and his love for his boy, and crashing against the bundle of nerves deep within Gabriel’s hole. He is aware that it has a proper, medical name – but he’s just too trans to refer to it as such, not when there are other ways of saying essentially the same thing.

“Good…” He exhales over Jack’s cock, chases the liquid dripping down the shaft with his tongue. Most of what has leaked has already gathered in the bunched-up panties around his thick base, though. “We don’t want you in pain, do we…? Hurting so good, maybe… My little slut loves it when I play with him, doesn’t he?”

Everything Jack can do to answer to that is buck his hips up – and _moan_ loudly at the delicious stretch of his ass. His rim is already well on its way to puffiness, glistening due to all the lube Gabriel is feeding into it, one finger at a time. A new moan escapes his boy when he retreats from his asshole until only the first knuckle of his heart and index fingers remain inside – then Gabriel gets another filthy idea that he knows _will_ relax his boy even more, because it has happened in the past.

But, even if it _hadn’t_ happened before, Gabriel would still try it, just because he can, just because he wants to. Today is all about his own pleasure, after all.

Jack’s moan becomes a scream that catches in his throat and breaks into a violent fit of whimpers when he feels Gabriel’s tongue licking at his rim.

Gabriel revels in how much tighter his boy’s grip on his hair becomes, yet remains careful to not exhale directly onto his boy’s hole. It’s probably an unnecessary precaution, because an ass doesn’t really behave the same way a cunt does, but Gabriel cannot shake the feeling that he needs to be especially careful while he’s buried so deeply into his boy’s tight, warm crotch.

Somehow, maybe due to past escapades and experience, his ruined boy’s rim stays distended enough to allow him to stretch it with two fingers – one on either side, Gabriel’s tongue fighting for a place in between them. It’s a risky move, filthy no matter how many times Gabriel has buried himself down here, losing himself in his boy’s sweet, deep musk.

Jack moans, unable to control himself, when he feels those fingers retreating from his hole. His sounds only turn louder when Gabriel runs his tongue in circles over the by now puffy rim, tasting both the unflavoured lube and Jack’s scent. If Jack was less gone into subspace, less wrecked by the painful pleasure of being kept so hard and leaking, he would be protesting very loudly by now – refusing to let Gabriel rim him.

Alas, all he can really do now is hold on to Gabriel’s hair and feel his cock sway from side to side every time he rocks his hips against Gabriel’s eager tongue.

Gabriel smirks as much as he can while his mouth remains opened. He knows his boy is leaking all over the place now, knows that those panties are probably so wet now that they can’t contain his boy’s enthusiasm anymore. Gabriel kisses his boy’s hole, drags his lips all over it just to feel it pucker underneath the feather-light touch – and suddenly realises that his own hair will end up tainted by his boy’s incessant stream of come.

He hadn’t really been planning on wrecking and ruining himself, but that’s okay. Everything is okay when it comes to his boy. If he ruins Gabriel, then Gabriel will turn it against him and taunt him for it. He knows his boy can come undone fully untouched just from being humiliated until he cries real tears – and also knows exactly the kind of sweet, loving aftercare that his trembling boy requires after such a scene.

Gabriel kisses his boy’s gaping rim once again and easily pushes two fingers back inside.

This time, the reaction he gets is less acute – his boy is growing accustomed to the delicious burn of being retrained to take huge things. Feeling mean, longing to see his slut humiliated until he cries, Gabriel mumbles an apology – _perdóname_ – and forces three of his long fingers inside.

His boy _keens_ at that. Gabriel can feel his rim desperately trying to fall back closed around the intrusion, pulsating with every one of his boy’s quick heartbeats. Gabriel leans down again and mouths at those heavy balls, knowing exactly which spots to focus on to make it all more pleasurable for his beloved boy. Jack’s hands flail about in the air, thighs raising from the bed in a pathetic attempt at getting Gabriel’s hands away from him – not because he wants to stop, but because this felt like too much, too fast. If Gabriel had eased his fingers in one by one, he would’ve remained interested and nicely leaking and edging himself without even meaning to – but now he has to face being burnt by Gabriel’s utter lack of patience.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Jack catches Gabriel’s gaze looming above him – his heart grows what feels like at least three sizes when he sees the unabashed _concern_ within Gabriel’s dark eyes. Jack still feels too ruined to speak, so he whines as he shakes his head from side to side.

A clear “no”.

“I know I’m being mean to you.” Gabriel leans in so that he’s brushing against his boy’s lips while he speaks, “You can have revenge on me later… Stay hard and nice for me and I’ll warm your pretty cock up until you decide you wanna fuck me.”

Jack blushes even harder than he already was when he hears those filthy words – he cannot deny that he likes the idea quite a lot, though. It feels like intimacy, like trust… Gabriel usually prefers being penetrated in the ass rather than in the front, something that Jack respects and works with very well, but if Gabriel was alluding to cock-warming Jack with his cunt, well.

Jack can almost guarantee that he’ll start to fuck into him instantly if he’s allowed into Gabriel’s most reserved warmth.

Distracted by Gabriel’s words as he is, Jack almost misses the exact moment when Gabriel starts to move his fingers in and out of his asshole. When he refocuses on it, all he can do is moan. His thighs fall back onto the mattress; a definitive proof that his boy’s trying his best to relax and work with Gabriel rather than against him.

“So good…” Gabriel captures his mouth again, licks into his mouth with the same eagerness he licked over his rim earlier. “So tight, too… Did you miss this, my little slut? Did you miss being filled with my fingers?”

Jack nods his head up and down as soon as Gabriel releases him from another hot kiss. His golden boy’s breathing is shallow, has been for a long while now – and yet he’s the one initiating the next kiss, blindly searching for Gabriel’s mouth by angling his own upwards. Gabriel lets him have this, knowing that he’s being so obedient despite it all that he deserves to be rewarded in full.

“Then I’ll be sure to fill you up nice and thick, now… Make sure you’re satisfied by the time I’m just halfway done with you.”

Jack stares at him with very blue eyes at that last admission of the overstimulation that will come his way. His pupils remain so blown that Gabriel can see his own smirk reflected in their depth; the feeling it gives him is so intense that he cannot help but hook his three fingers in especially viciously – searching.

His boy lets his head fall to one side, too wrecked to even look at Gabriel anymore. He smirks when he notices the damp patch on the pillow, right where his ruined boy has dripped saliva all over. He’s really starting to look about as messy as Gabriel wanted him to be. His smirk grows dark at his own handiwork.

When he adds another finger, his wrecked boy barely emits a louder moan, arching his spine in an acute angle, before settling down again.

“More…” Gabriel mumbles without even realising it, “Give me more, baby…”

Jack opens his mouth widely again, tongue lolling out to let even more saliva out onto the already wetted pillow. Gabriel knows he didn’t intend it as an invitation to wreck him more, but his extremely horny mind takes it as such anyway. Slowly, because he too is absolutely wrecked and ruined by now, he redistributes his own weight to have better access to his boy’s body – and feeds him something to suckle on.

Jack’s mouth clamps shut around Gabriel’s cock as soon as he feels its delightful weight over his tongue. He’s vaguely aware that _something_ has changed in how Gabriel is penetrating him, but isn’t so sure of what it is. Everything is quickly becoming blurry; his whole world is reduced to a constant state of pleasure, of feeling like he’s still having the longest orgasm of his life. Jack can’t remember ever feeling this way before, not even that one time when Gabriel indulged in a couple of Jack’s most secret kinks at the same time.

Weakly, Jack suckles on Gabriel’s hard little cock with as consistent a pressure as he can keep up in such a hazy state. His hands have fallen limply onto the mattress at both his sides, and the thought of moving them doesn’t even cross his mind. He can only think about servicing his love, about making him feel real good too…

Jack can feel that Gabriel is leaking just as much as Jack himself is.

He loves it.

He loves to know that he can turn Gabriel on and make him feel like he’s having a constant squirting orgasm. Jack has always loved it when Gabriel suddenly grabs him by the hair and forces him deep against his crotch, because Gabriel always squirts all over his face every time he gets so rough… and being tainted with his sweet essence is a honour to Jack, because he knows that Gabriel doesn’t squirt as easily as he’d sometimes like to – even the first time Jack was allowed to try and make him squirt, Gabriel just _couldn’t_.

The memory is a stark contrast to today’s playtime. Especially because Gabriel is growling, a tell-tale sign that he’s really enjoying himself, as he gets his cock sucked. His own mouth is busy at Jack’s cock, capturing the tip and licking insistently at the slit like he wants to slither into it. His growls reverberate throughout Jack’s sensitive flesh, adding to the sensations swirling around his centre of pleasure. Gabriel’s hips jerk violently onto his hazed boy when he feels the tease of sharp teeth around his cock – he doesn’t protest it, though. Gabriel knows what he’s doing with his tongue is just as wickedly pleasurable for his boy as that hint of teeth is for him. Jack has never truly bitten him with the intent to hurt him, but Gabriel’s mind cannot stop warning him of the danger, the _pain_ , that such an action would mean for him.

How depraved must he be, truly, when that thought only pushes him further into a long, full-body orgasm?

Gabriel braces himself, swallows Jack’s cock down until he can feel the panties’ wetted fabric against his face, and shamelessly grinds his hips – riding his boy’s mouth. Dragging his swollen labia over his cheeks and nose. Forcing his boy to roll his fat cock between his teeth and over his tongue. Wringing moan after moan from his boy.

When Gabriel feels liquid coming out of his hole in a thin spray, he doesn’t even _try_ to stop it.

His boy moans around his cock, keeps suckling on it like he’s a babe feeding off a tit, and accepts the sweet taint. Gabriel holds him nice and deep within his throat, forcing himself to either breathe shallowly or not breathe at all. In the end, the exhilaration of not getting enough oxygen wins. And he’s still coming. His ruined boy closes his teeth more fully around his cock, way nastier than before.

Another thin spurt leaves Gabriel’s cunt.

It lands all over his boy’s face, runs down his neck. Gabriel’s hips twitch almost a full second after he’s felt his boy’s heavy cock twitch within his throat. The motion may be tiny, but it still changes the angle he’s squirting from – and now his boy is _pulling_ very hard on his cock, too.

Gabriel _moans_ at that, Jack’s cock sliding off his mouth with a wet _pop_ that makes them both moan again. It takes a lot to look down at his cunt, mainly because he’s so out of breath that his lungs truly hurt, but he manages. Because he wants to see himself squirt all over his boy. It’s rare for him to squirt this much, especially when he isn’t fully relaxed and letting himself go…

Gabriel is not ashamed to admit, albeit only to himself and his ruined boy, that the best squirting orgasms he’s had in his entire life so far have been with him lying beneath Jack, letting his boy give him more and more pleasure, until he _screams_. More often than not, Gabriel needs to be tied down, or up, to be able to fully enjoy himself; otherwise he’ll just end up shoving his boy away to avoid getting pushed to overstimulation – even when he _knows_ that that’s when he squirts the most.

Gabriel flexes his cunt to push the last dredges of his load out onto his boy’s upper chest and shoulders. Jack sighs, mouth falling so opened that Gabriel’s cock slides right out of it without any resistance. Those very blue eyes are still looking up to the drenched slit in between Gabriel’s thighs. As a reward for having eaten him right up so well, Gabriel shifts until he’s sitting on his pretty boy’s heaving chest, careful to not completely cut off his breathing, but still leaning most of his weight on him. He knows the kind of strength the SEP gave them both; Jack can take this no problem. If he cannot, his whole body will start to tremble – and Gabriel will move off him and jump right into aftercare, regardless of whether Jack wants more rounds later or not.

“So wet…” Gabriel growls, voice as velvety as his cunt feels when he pushes his lips opened. Being exposed so intimately has always turned him the fuck on, but it’s even better when he flashes only his beloved boy. “Like what you see, my little slut?”

Jack’s tongue rolls out of his opened mouth. It’s more than clear that he wants to drink Gabriel’s sweet come right from the source – as if he hadn’t just done it.

“Tell me, my little boy… Do you want to fill me up, or do you want to be stuffed?”

Jack had been shaking his head violently “no” at the first part of Gabriel’s question – upon hearing the second option, though, he stops moving.

“Aaahh…” Gabriel exhales, letting the sound finish only when he runs out of air. He makes a show of breathing in, his abdomen and chest expanding. From the way Jack follows the gesture, Gabriel deduces just how filled his boy wants to be, “Until you gape, huh? Until you’re stuffed so full there’s a bulge on your belly?”

Jack whimpers, flushing crimson deep with embarrassment. Gabriel can feel how his heartbeat startles – he _is_ sitting atop of it, after all – Gabriel’s own heart skips a beat, too. He feels it pulsate right inside his cock. And he wonders if his boy can feel it, too.

“I wonder… how much will you let me push you?” Gabriel cups his boy’s cheek, revelling in how absolutely _drenched_ he is with his come. The mere sight of his boy half-closing his eyes in bliss, tilting his head towards Gabriel’s touch, is enough to make him growl every word he adds, “Will you let me use the clear one?”

Jack’s eyes open wide at the mention of their latest acquisition – a transparent and _huge_ cock that has just enough of a base to be attached to Gabriel’s favourite harness. In truth, the toy had not been built to be worn at all; but Gabriel will have nothing else when it comes to fucking his boy until he can only scream, until he’s so lost in pleasure that he doesn’t even fight it when Gabriel overstimulates him until pleasure turns to pain. When that happens, Gabriel is always so terribly tempted to just keep fucking his wrecked boy, until he wrings yet another orgasm from him – a very painful one that would most likely make him cry and shake and beg, so ruined he can’t even scream. But Gabriel is unsure of what aftercare such a scene would require; hence why he doesn’t push his boy so badly.

“Yes or no?” Gabriel asks, angling his hips so that his cock rests against his boy’s chest. The feeling is alright, but not entirely pleasurable – Gabriel lifts his hips, delighted at the wet spot he’s left on his boy’s skin, at the thin yet viscous trails connecting his cunt with his boy. Then, he pushes a hand between his labia and makes sure it will stay spread wide opened when he lowers his hips again. “ _Aaah,_ much better…”

Jack swallows, but keeps his posture. Somehow, even lost to a sex-induced haze as he is, the image of a King sitting on his throne still comes to mind. It always comes to mind when Gabriel sits on his chest – or on any part of him. Gabriel always has a certain air when he dominates Jack as viciously as he wants to… Jack has never met true, honest-to-history Monarchs, but he knows he met a whole damn King the day he shyly introduced himself to Gabriel.

Slowly, because the thought of taking that transparent cock up his ass just to have Gabriel taunt him for how he looks inside still makes him so embarrassed he can’t even react, Jack nods his head. Slowly. Hesitant. He’s lucky that Gabriel knows the difference between true, “let’s not do this” hesitance and the “okay but be gentle” hesitance painted clearly on Jack’s current demeanour.

“I’ll be gentle with you.” Gabriel confirms, smiling without an ounce of rudeness in his whole body. “You want praise or degradation?”

Jack doesn’t hesitate in his answer this time, though he remains nonverbal. They already know how to work around that, anyway; Gabriel knows his silent cues as well as he knows the most sensitive spots in Jack’s body.

“I will praise you, then. Like I’ve been doing until now?”

Another nonverbal cue that Gabriel knows means an enthusiastic “yes”.

“Very well. We’ll do that.” He leans in to kiss his boy’s cheek, tracing his jawline with his tongue. Gabriel can taste his own come and the underlying salt of his boy. It pulls a groan from deep within his chest, “ _Fuck_ …”

His boy whimpers, his pulse startling. Gabriel instantly captures his mouth in quite a bruising kiss, even after saying he would be gentle. His moaning boy tangles his tongue with his, letting Gabriel ruin him more.

Jack cannot contain his little whimper of pain when Gabriel tugs on the very wet panties still loosely wrapped around the base of his cock.

“So noisy… so handsome…” Gabriel purrs. He’s moved off his boy with the clear intent of going to get a couple toys from their admittedly quite large collection. “… makes me want to give you something to bite on…”

Jack nibbles on his lower lip, worrying at it like he, too, is worried. Gabriel catches his gaze a second before his boy looks away.

Hesitance.

Again.

“I won’t gag you fully, I wanna listen to you moan. I just want to absolutely _ruin_ you, my pretty little boy…”

Jack wriggles in place. Gabriel smirks, suddenly realising he’s read his boy wrong – it wasn’t hesitance, but embarrassment. Seeing his boy so deliciously uncomfortable is one hell of a high for Gabriel, one that always makes him say – and do – more and more extreme things to further push his boy into tears.

It takes everything in Gabriel’s power to not take _only_ the transparent cock; he’s eager to use it for the first time. Even when he first presented it to his boy, out of sex to let him know he would never breach his boy’s trust like that while in a scene, Gabriel had had to say that he wouldn’t use it on Jack until Jack himself told him he was ready for it.

That was almost three months ago, because their line of work is always a fucking hair-trigger away from being too hectic, and keeps them apart for far too long – sometimes in opposite ends of the world. They’ve had some escapades since then, Gabriel insinuating that he would like to finally premiere the clear cock, but Jack hadn’t allowed him to – and Gabriel had always respected that.

With that thought in mind, Gabriel takes that transparent cock and a small, pink, bullet-shaped vibrator. Somehow, retrieving the last toy they’ve bought and the first one they ever used together feels fitting – and Gabriel will never question his instincts. He’s back with his boy in a heartbeat, lighting-fast due to both uncontrollable arousal and the physical effects of the SEP.

“If you’re too intimidated still, just tell me. I’ll stretch you with my fingers again, fuck you on my tongue ‘til you’re wet and gaped and relaxed.”

Jack whimpers – it’s a mystery whether he was prompted by Gabriel’s words, the sight of both toys in his hands, or him untangling the panties from his cock and balls.

“Hell, I’ll fuck myself with it first, get it all warmed up for you…” Gabriel holds the base of the dildo to his slit, offering Jack an approximate view to how deep it would rest within his cunt. It’s not too surprising to see it reaches higher than any human cock ever could; they’re both a bit of a size queen when it comes to being stuffed to the point of it almost being physically too much to take. “Would you like that, baby boy? Wouldn’t you _love_ to share a cock with me?”

Jack whimpers again, though louder this time. His engorged, gorgeous cock jumps on its own accord, heavily bobbing up and down. There’s a bead of come at the very top, sliding thickly down the underside – right in front of Gabriel’s very greedy eyes. It forces a dark smirk from him, which in turn makes Jack whimper weakly as he tries to curl in on himself. Embarrassed as his boy might be, there’s no denying that he absolutely _loves_ the filth coming out of Gabriel’s mouth every time he opens it to speak.

“Come over here, then…” Gabriel purrs, the suave order a hard steel wrapped in tantalizing velvet. He sits back on Jack’s side of the bed, back against the headboard like he was when he first started to touch himself upon finding Jack’s dainty panties under his pillows. “Take the lube bottle and move closer. I’m feeling generous today.”

Jack doesn’t hesitate. It’s honestly quite hard to tell if he knows what Gabriel has in mind, or if he’s just obeying on pure instinct upon being ordered. At any rate, he does go to retrieve the bottle before settling himself on his knees, directly in between Gabriel’s very spread thighs.

Gabriel’s smirk almost softens into a true smile at the endearing sight of his eager boy trapping himself between tanned, powerful thighs. Gabriel’s gaze softens, too – he’s still very much caught in the throes of lust, of course, but there’s also a very obvious love for his boy within his eyes.

Jack, however, is looking only at Gabriel’s glistening labia and erect cock.

“Lube your fingers up and then lube this pussy up.” Gabriel instructs, being much cruder than he probably needed to be. He knows that his boy can get quite literal when he is lost to his own subspace, though; Gabriel doesn’t want to risk a mishap just because he wasn’t able to communicate his desires clearly. He would hate it if his dear boy got hurt or embarrassed in a bad way.

Jack’s eyes are wide opened when he stares at Gabriel’s face.

“Wha…?” Gabriel starts – then, realisation hits. “ _OH_. You can’t believe I referred to _this_ …” He slaps his own slit, the heel of his palm roughly connecting with his reddened cock and making a loud sound. Gabriel groans with that mixture of pleasure and pain that he loves so much. “… _ah_ … as a “pussy” and not a “cock”?”

Jack is still very wide-eyed as he nods his head.

“It’s okay, don’t worry. Figured being precise would make things easier…”

Jack groans, furrowing his brow. Another realisation hits Gabriel – he reaches out to pet Jack’s hair, adoration evident in every detail about him.

“Such a perfect boy… You really want me to feel comfortable, huh.”

Jack’s only response is a low hum, eyes closed. Gabriel doesn’t miss how he leans into his touch.

Jack doesn’t move a centimetre until Gabriel takes his hand off his hair, letting it slide slowly down Jack’s jawline. From there, it quickly travels down to his leaking cock. Jack moans when Gabriel brushes his fingertips over the slit at the top, rubbing at the very sensitive flesh in tight little circles – as if he were working at his own cock instead. The pearly come still coming out of his golden boy soon coats Gabriel’s fingers, warmer and thicker than any lube could ever be.

Jack trembles violently, both hands shaking as he squirts lube onto his right one’s fingers. Gabriel doesn’t stop rubbing at his cock’s slit, though he makes sure to keep his pace extremely slow – enough to force his boy to hover on the edge of orgasm, but without forcing him to come. Gabriel growls from deep within his chest; he sounds just like rolling thunder. His golden boy moans at the sound itself, touches his labia with tentative fingers. His hesitance is almost comical – because he _did_ suck Gabriel off and curl his long fingers inside his hole – but Gabriel finds it downright endearing.

His head rolls back against the wall above the headboard when Jack wanders up, touching his fingertips to Gabriel’s angry red cock. His boy is not trying to rub him until orgasm hits him, though; he’s just sliding two fingers on either side of Gabriel’s hood and cock, making sure every little crevice, every little valley, is nicely lubed up. Considering that Gabriel’s own slick is also very much there, penetration will undoubtedly be much easier from now on – provided Gabriel’s body stays _this_ horny.

Jack’s fingers travel back down towards Gabriel’s entrance, still on either side of his sensitive flesh. His boy is nicely spreading Gabriel’s labia, exposing the hole – gaping, expulsing more and more slick the longer Jack’s touch lingers. Jack presses one fingertip to the soaked rim, moaning at how silky soft and ruined it feels – as if it will give way at any moment and swallow him whole.

Gabriel notices how Jack is lingering at his hole, not pushing in, but not circling his entrance either. It’s a curious reaction from his entranced boy; one that earns him an overwhelming pressure around the head of his cock.

Jack moans, or rather _keens_ , looking down at Gabriel’s hand wrapped right under the head of his cock. It acts like a cock-ring, although in a totally incorrect place. Gabriel is quick to let his boy go, though – he knows how overstimulated and on edge his boy is. Such a sharp pressure would only take him away from that edge, force him to not be so dangerously close to coming… and Gabriel cannot have that. He wants to have his boy hovering on that edge at all times; he has not yet decided if his boy will even be allowed to come at all right before the scene is over. There’s a good chance that such a thing would be pushing too far, because Jack has so far only ended a scene rock-hard if they had agreed on it beforehand – and there has been absolutely no negotiation whatsoever today. At the same time, though, Gabriel wants to push his boy to the edge and let him there… observe whether he will go take a cold shower, jack off, or simply linger close to Gabriel and _beg_.

Gabriel silently wishes the option that’ll materialise into reality will be the third.

His boy chokes on a string of moans. Gabriel takes it as a wordless apology, and eases his hand completely off his boy’s cock. Jack thanks him with a tiny sigh that quickly becomes another moan when he circles around Gabriel’s entrance. He’s being less liberal with lube than Gabriel was on Jack’s asshole, but that’s understandable. Gabriel’s front hole still self-lubricates to an extent, even after T kind of made it drier. He will be able to take the huge, transparent cock. It just needs to be lubed up too.

“Good boy…” Gabriel sighs. “Now lube that cock up.”

Jack instantly obeys, because despite the lust he’s still Gabriel’s good boy. Firstly, he turns to the bottle again, coating both his hands in it. Gabriel’s breath hitches within his throat when he notices that his boy using much more lube now, jerking the transparent cock off with both hands just to make sure. Gabriel’s thighs tremble when he sees his boy go all the way down to the base, although there’s most likely no way this enormous cock will fit in him to _that_ degree – Jack’s gaping asshole could take it, but Gabriel’s front hole probably can’t. His boy squirts even more lube onto the transparent cock’s head, frowning when, for a moment, he can’t distinguish the lube from the light reflecting off the cock’s smooth surface.

That sight makes Gabriel chuckle, so breathily that his voice doesn’t even make a sound. Jack looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights, silently signalling that the job is done – the clear cock is all lubed up too.

“Good boy.” Gabriel spreads his thighs, one pillow haphazardly trapped under his hips just so the angle the clear cock will penetrate him from will be more pleasant. Gabriel knows that the ideal position would probably be him sinking down on the cock, or even plain old missionary position, but neither of those options suit his current mood. Reclining himself against the pillow and the headboard, on the other hand, does fit his mood. “Now go on, impale me on that cock. Make me _feel_ it.”

Jack blushes, but obeys. He moves the clear cock closer to Gabriel’s awaiting hole and angles it so that the tip is brushing against the layer of slick in between the inner lips. It makes squelching sounds, which make Jack feel even more embarrassed, even shyer – Gabriel, on the other hand, just smiles widely, showing just a hint of teeth. There’s that heady sensation of being about to get filled to the brim, alongside the electric undercurrent that always runs right beneath his skin when Jack gets embarrassed like this.

For a moment, Jack fumbles with the clear cock, holding it as it were his own as he searches for Gabriel’s hole. A growl escapes his lips when Jack finally angles it right, the tip of the cock starting to slide into his opening. Gabriel can _feel_ how it stretches wide, trying to welcome the head inside. Gabriel knows that he needs to relax – he hasn’t taken anything up this hole for quite a long time – his hand finds Jack’s wrist, halting his boy.

Jack chokes on a moan. He trembles, but he also holds the cock right where it is. While Gabriel adjusts to what undoubtedly is a burning sensation, Jack stares at his hole. Only the clear crown is inside Gabriel’s body, his rim stretching wide around it, greedily closing in to hold the impressive girth within him. Gabriel’s own cock ebbs up and down, proudly out of its hood, showing all the pleasure that isn’t showing up on his handsome face. Jack’s mouth waters – oh, he wants to suck it into his mouth and keep it warm while Gabriel gets stretched so impossibly wide. And if Gabriel comes just from being stuffed full and cock-warmed, well… Jack will take it in stride, accept whatever wicked revenge Gabriel wishes to dole out.

“ _Fuck_ …” Gabriel growl. He releases his hold of Jack’s wrist, “Okay. Go on… a little more…”

If Jack’s head were clearer, clear like the enormous cock currently being worked into Gabriel, he would realise that Gabriel sounds like he’s in so much pleasure that he’ll come very soon. In all honesty, Gabriel has never been one to blow his fuse too early – such a title fits Jack more, as embarrassing as it is for him – but being impaled like this is getting to him. It probably helps that he was already very turned-on before they attempted to stuff him so full of cock; otherwise, it simply wouldn’t have fit inside.

Right now, though, Gabriel is taking more of the cock. It enters him with a very loud, very wet sound. Gabriel growls like a wounded animal, his head rolling back against the wall, back arching with the sheer pleasure-pain of it. Another roar is pulled from his throat when the clear cock rests so deep in him that he can _feel_ it against the very back of his walls. He scrambles to make his eager boy stop – to let his boy know that he physically cannot take any more inches in him.

His entranced boy seems to get the memo, which Gabriel is thankful for. He feels so impossibly stretched around this cock; he’s sure that, if his boy were to look closely at his gaping hole, he would see right into Gabriel.

The mere thought makes him clench around the cock.

“Look at me.” Gabriel growls, extending one arm to try and physically bring his golden boy closer to his own crotch. About a quarter of the clear cock doesn’t fit within him, which means that his boy will have something to lean his lips against if he wants to get really close and personal with Gabriel’s gaping hole. “I won’t indulge you every day, little one, so get your fill while you can…”

Despite the taunt, Gabriel knows he’s lying through gritted teeth. He _would_ take such lengths, such widths, just to see his sweet boy so wide-eyed and spellbound. When Gabriel looks down, he can see how his boy leaks profusely. At this point, it’s not even pre-come anymore; it’s just downright come, milky and thick. Gabriel’s mouth waters – he licks at his own lips, tightens around the cock.

“ _Fuuuckkk_ …”

His boy looks at him like he fully expects him to be in extremely bad pain.

“Am fine…” Gabriel huffs and groans again while he forces himself to focus his gaze on his boy. “Just do as I say.”

Jack obeys, because what other thing is he supposed to do when the man who is his whole world, the one who holds his heart, tells him what to do?

Thoughts elude him as he brings his head down so that he’s at eye-level with the clear cock’s base. It’s not a very wide base, because the toy isn’t realistic – or at least not enough to include a nice pair of balls, which would’ve enlarged the base’s area. However, it _is_ still as wide as the rest of the transparent shaft; something that allows Jack to literally see into Gabriel’s warmth.

Being allowed to do this is quite a strange feeling, one that forces oxygen to catch in Jack’s throat, leaving him a breathless, moaning mess. He touches the tip of his nose to the cock, moaning again when he notices how quickly it is warming up from Gabriel’s body-heat. Gabriel always runs hotter than Jack, though; that’s not the part that surprises Jack the most.

What really gets Jack is how Gabriel clenches around the cock whenever Jack so much as brushes his lips against it.

Gabriel’s abdomen quivers – he feels like he cannot breathe – his boy _moans_ his loudest moan yet. Gabriel tries to move one hand downwards to caress his boy’s sweat-and-squirt-soaked hair, but the motion shifts the length within him ever so slightly.

“ _FUCK!_ ”

Jack’s gaze goes from Gabriel’s erect cock to his face as soon as he hears the loud growl. Gabriel groans, pawing at the mattress on both sides of him because it’s better than grabbing at his boy and scare him away. Gabriel forces himself to relax through the mild pain of another intense wave of pleasure, the transparent cock hitting the very back of his walls at an uncomfortable angle. It’s more than clear that this posture is not ideal for him to take such a wide length…

And yet Gabriel does not move; he only forces himself to open his eyes again to look down at himself.

From his vantage point, he can see the transparent dildo disappearing within him, his angry red cock a protruding bulge right over it, borne from a tangle of wild curls. His concerned boy brings his hand to the base of the cock, clearly ready to take it out in one single move if Gabriel needs the pressure gone.

“Think I’ll stay opened for long…?” Gabriel pants, his voice even rougher around the edges than it usually is. When he groans again, he rolls the R until his dear boy starts to tremble just from how excited the sound gets him. “ _Fuck_ … wouldn’t you love to fuck me now, hmm?”

Jack moans, gaze going back to Gabriel’s hole. It’s a bit rare to see him so impaled on a huge cock; hence why Jack really wants to get his fill. Still, he doesn’t nod his head either “yes” or “no” – he’s happy to do as Gabriel says, never asking for anything for his own pleasure. He’s already come a lot today… he’ll be more than happy to make Gabriel squirt even more. Gabriel always praises him when he makes him squirt so much…

“Oh, what’s this?” Gabriel taunts him, taking his blushing boy’s chin in hand to tilt it upwards, so that he can better see every detail on his sweet visage. “You don’t even know if you want to fuck me good or not?”

Jack would nod his head “no”, but Gabriel is holding him in place.

“Would you rather I fuck myself in front of you?” Gabriel continues. His voice is still only a low growl, which augments the effect his every word has on his boy. He looks so gone already that Gabriel isn’t even sure if he’s following the speech, or if he’s merely reacting to the familiar sound of Gabriel’s voice. “Lettin’ you see how wide this cock gets me? I’m still gonna fuck _you_ with it before we’re done today…”

Jack whimpers – Gabriel can feel him swallow, although that does nothing to stop the thin trail of saliva dripping down one corner of his boy’s half-opened mouth. Gabriel moves his hand to wipe it away, so tenderly that it’d be impossible to guess his walls are still rippling with the pressure of being spread so wide. Jack whines a little happy sound, leaning into Gabriel’s touch almost unconsciously.

Big blue eyes open to stare at Gabriel.

_Please._

“Show me how gaped you are.”

Jack flushes crimson red, but obediently turns himself around and spreads his own ass-cheeks. Gabriel hums in appreciation when he notices just how opened his boy’s little hole still is – their previous activities have really gotten him excited and _loose_. That’s so good… it will make this huge insertion easier for him.

Gabriel will do his best to make it even more pleasurable, though.

“Lookin’ good, little one.” Gabriel smirks. Jack cannot see him, true; but his voice evidences the smirk anyway. “Lay back against the pillows, will you?”

Jack looks at him as if wondering what he’s got in mind, but obeys. Gabriel’s heart pulses just as deeply, as violently, as his inner walls do – because Jack is laying down on _Gabriel’s_ side of the bed.

“Good boy…” Gabriel growls as he moves forward. “ ** _FUCK_** _!_ ”

Jack whimpers – he doesn’t know if that scream was from pleasure or from pain. He looks at Gabriel as he rests his elbows and knees on the bed, head hanging low as he growls, loud and like a wounded animal. The transparent cock slides slightly out of his very stretched hole. Lube and slick trail down its length and collect at the base, not quite overflowing to drip onto the mattress. His whole crotch _burns_ , his hole trying desperately to fall closed – but the cock is still very much in the way, keeping him nicely impaled.

Gabriel hides a roar at his own collar. He doesn’t want his sweet boy to panic from seeing Gabriel like this – and especially not when his own little hole is going to gape from this huge thing too.

But Gabriel would hide the burning of his hole even if Jack weren’t going to be penetrated with it. He just doesn’t want his boy to suffer – particularly not when they’re in bed together.

“Fuck…” Gabriel groans, his voice wavering. He’s tethering on the edge between pleasure and pain when he raises his hips, relaxing his muscles at the same time to let the cock slide out. Its flared head catches, refusing to go out. “Oh – come the – _fuck_ – on!”

Gabriel tries to move one hand down to physically force it out of him, but his boy is quicker. Gabriel freezes in place as much as he can while trembling so wildly – his dear boy’s touch is incredibly gentle, and astonishingly caring. It steals Gabriel’s breath away, even though he’s not an easy man to impress. Gabriel feels the need to praise him arising from deep within his chest. He opens his mouth to give his boy some gentle words.

But then the cock’s flared head breaches him from the inside out, and he _cries_.

He’s not proud of how his knees give way, or of how heavily he falls onto the bed. He _is_ proud, however, of how his boy immediately embraces him, pressing his own chest to Gabriel’s back and wrapping his arms around him.

Gabriel pants heavily, completely out of breath. He can feel his hole pulsating and his cock throbbing in time with his own heartbeat – but he can also feel his boy’s heartbeat pressed tightly to his back. The mix of sensations is a very heady one… Gabriel almost rolls over and spreads his legs to welcome his boy’s leaking pride in.

But then his sweet boy kisses his shoulder, nibbling ever-so-lightly at the back of his neck, and Gabriel’s thoughts dissolve.

“ _Jackie_ …” Gabriel feels like he hasn’t moaned his baby boy’s name in an eternity. “Make me come… Jackie, make me come…”

His sweet boy kisses his shoulder as if to let him know he’s on board with the idea – even though Gabriel wanted to shift focus from himself to his golden boy from now on. He feels guilty, because this is not how he’d intended for this to unravel, and yet…

His dearest boy moves a hand to his cock and starts to draw loose circles around it. Gabriel keens, raising his hips from the bed but keeping his chest pressed down against it. The posture feels vaguely feminine, because it’s one Gabriel favours putting his female partners in before thrusting inside them – it’s much easier that way, when they cannot see that he’s penetrating them with a realistic cock and not with his own flesh.

Gabriel knows perfectly well that reducing a certain posture to either “masculine” or “feminine” is simplistic and wildly inaccurate, though. That’s why he lets his thoughts dissolve – his boy would never misgender him like that. This posture came to be simply because Gabriel himself fell down like this; it’s not part of a ploy to make him feel less of a man because he has no fleshy dick – aside from the one Jackie is stroking so expertly, of course.

Gabriel groans, slowly trying to raise onto his knees. Jackie moves with him, but he doesn’t stop his motions. Two calloused fingertips draw hard figures directly onto his very hard cock, rubbing both over and under the hood. Gabriel keens, falling over again. He can feel himself dripping down in a steady flow, almost like he’s squirting anew, but not quite. It’s most likely only a psychological thing, and not a physical one. Jackie’s free hand goes to Gabriel’s hip, curling almost possessively around it – there’s no force behind his touch, but Gabriel lets himself be pulled taut anyway.

Gabriel feels like a bowstring about to snap when his boy finally finishes changing their posture. The motion leaves them both kneeling precariously on the mattress, Jack still directly behind Gabriel, mouthing at the back of his neck and shoulders, stroking his cock hard and slow, his free hand keeping Gabriel’s hips directly against his own. Gabriel closes his eyes and opens his mouth. His spine arches as much as it can when his hips and neck are pinned to his boy’s body. Every point of Gabriel’s body currently being touched by his boy feels aflame from the inside out.

But when Gabriel feels himself about to come, his cruel boy stops jerking him off.

“ _Cabrón_ …” Gabriel groans the insult, prompted by the prickling pleasure inside his cock. He doesn’t need to look down at himself to know it’s probably throbbing visibly, contracting and lolling in and out its hood. “What, I gotta ride you so you do your job?!”

His cruel, cruel boy bites at his nape. Harder than before. It will leave a mark.

Gabriel _moans_ , loud and wild and unrestrained.

His boy smiles against his neck. Silent. Still deep in his subspace. But also teasing him to tell and back.

Gabriel _growls_ – that is all the warning his gloating boy gets before Gabriel tackles him onto the bed. Jackie lands on his back. He whines so sweetly when Gabriel forces his thighs opened; and he only gets louder when Gabriel tilts his hips just so. Another flush of crimson red overtakes Jack’s face when he notices how much Gabriel has just exposed his asshole.

“Not so cocky now, hhmm?” Gabriel growls from his perch between his shy boy’s legs. Just watching that red shade take hold on his handsome factions makes Gabriel groan again – because, contrary to what happens whenever he’s with his boy, it’s quite hard to make Gabriel Reyes moan. “ _Good_.”

His blushing boy whimpers again, hands flying up to cover his own chest. Gabriel, who understands that urge better than most, lets him do – though not without leaning in to kiss his boy’s quivering abdomen. It feels like compromise; if Jack doesn’t want to be touched on his chest, Gabriel will not touch him there, but somewhere else is fair play.

Jack whimpers, adorably whiny, at the delicate rake of Gabriel’s stubble over his skin. It’s strange to think about how little he’s been reacting to it until now, and how vocal he’s being right about this instant. Gabriel won’t raise any attention to it, though – he is more than happy just knowing that his boy likes the feeling; Gabriel’s certainly met others who absolutely abhorred it…

“Pay back.” Gabriel growls against his boy’s skin, reaching out at the same time to grab the transparent cock. If Jackie mistakes his order for the noun, he doesn’t show.

Ultimately, it doesn’t matter much; not when Jack simply lets him do as he wants. It’s one of the things Gabriel loves and hates the most about his boy’s subspace – because it shows just how much Jack trusts him, even though it also leaves Jack himself so utterly vulnerable. If Gabriel cared less about him, he would’ve ended up hurting him so easily, without even knowing half about it…

A gentle hand on his hair breaks through the unpleasant fog of his thoughts.

Gabriel leans into it, closing his eyes, letting himself be pushed down, lower and lower on his boy’s body – until he can taste his boy’s salt. Gabriel opens on sheer instinct, closes his eyes. His tongue runs along the ridge between his boy’s head and shaft, gentle, because the touch on his hair has not become tighter. His hand moves, bringing the clear cock closer to that quivering asshole that is already much more ruined than his boy will probably be ready to admit out loud.

Jack tenses when he feels the weight of its blunt head right against his hole. The clear cock is warm from Gabriel’s own hole, thick traces of slick clinging to its shaft, all over the place. Jack swallows something much more akin to lust than to saliva, suddenly growing shy and unsure.

“Relax, baby boy…” Gabriel trails off as he moves in again. His boy’s cock slides clean and heavy over his tongue. His flared, leaking head is such a velvety weight; Gabriel resents losing the feeling of it on his tongue as his boy slides fully out of his mouth again. “I’m here. I won’t let you get hurt.”

Gabriel knows that his words would have carried more weight if he had said them while staring deeply into his boy’s very blue eyes. Gabriel knows, and yet he still looked only between his boy’s parted thighs. His dear Jackie trembles, curls both his hands into loose fists, but does not protest.

His boy’s trust in him is so blindingly adoring that it knocks all air out of Gabriel’s lungs.

“I’m here…” Gabriel repeats, voice low in both volume and tone – it’s only a soft little murmur, a whispery breath meant to tranquilise. His baby boy can get quite rickety when he’s feeling unsure. Gabriel wans to eliminate all bad things from his life, until only pleasure remains. Out of everybody Gabriel knows, his golden boy is the highest up on the list of people who deserve to feel good. “I’m here, and you’re doing so well…”

Copious amounts of lube are applied to the clear cock first, and to his boy’s hole second. Gabriel is always adamant about following that order – toys first, then his boy – only because he lingers on his boy’s body like he lingers nowhere else. Besides, it ties in with wanting Jack to feel good; the more he lingers, the more relaxed his boy is. Sensation is always heightened for both of them when the one on the bottom is feeling all good and tingly. Hell, sometimes Gabriel doesn’t even focus on himself and merely works his boy up; and yet he also gets pleasure by proxy. Or at least that’s how he could best explain it to Jack when he’d asked about it – giving his boy pleasure gives _Gabriel_ pleasure too.

Right now, Gabriel fees like he could come untouched just by watching his dear boy trying to relax enough to allow the clear cock’s head inside. Gabriel strokes his hips, his abdomen, the curve of his thigh. He doesn’t thrust the cock roughly in, even though he most definitely could do so with ease. His boy deserves only the best of careful touches – especially because the transparent cock had been Gabriel’s idea in the first place. Jack might be a bit of a size queen, and self-admittedly so, but he doesn’t deserve to be treated with mindless abandon.

He _is_ , he will always be, Gabriel’s golden boy. His love. The only one who Gabriel will take apart from now until death does them part.

“You’re doing so well…” Gabriel croons, fingers going around his boy’s hip. He can feel the jutting bone underneath the taut skin; it tells him of the effort his boy is putting himself through. “Don’t force it. If it’s too much, we can try our usual ones…”

His boy shakes his head from side to side just violently enough that he flings sweat from the tips of his hair into all directions. His eyes are closed tightly, his brow furrowed together like it does when he concentrates in writing a particularly difficult speech. Breath catches in Gabriel’s throat at the mere sight.

He has never seen anything as beautiful, as breath-taking, as his dear boy writhing in bed underneath his weight.

The cock’s head slides into his boy before Gabriel can utter any more praise. His boy keens, canting his hips upwards and then back down. It’s obvious what he’s trying to do; and Gabriel is more than happy to aid him in this.

“Let me…”

Jack moans at the low rumble that’s become of Gabriel’s voice as he feeds more of the transparent length into his eager hole. At the same time, Gabriel leans in again, the tip of his tongue swirling around the slit in Jack’s cock – there’s no clear intention behind it, though. There’s only the primal need for making his boy feel good.

Gabriel remains careful with his pace as he lets his boy slide on the cock, taking a little more each time it goes back in. Sometimes it’s not possible for his pretty asshole to take even a single centimetre more, though; that’s when Gabriel keeps the cock pressed deeply within his boy and licks at his cock’s slit. That makes dear Jackie moan for his life and rock his hips – and the clear cock slides a little bit more into him.

Gabriel bites his lips until they’re damn close to bleeding in a half-attempt to not moan too loudly. It still half-fails, of course, because there’s just no way he’s going to be able to remain silent when he’s already been so pleasured by his boy, when his boy is all he can think about, when his boy is _this_ close to swallowing the cock whole…

The sound wrung from his boy’s throat when the cock is fully lodged in his ass makes Gabriel’s own cock twitch like he’s coming.

“That’s it…” Gabriel coos, because he’s not cruel at all despite his fame, “Good boy… there you go, it’s inside you… breathe, baby boy.”

Jack seems to have forgotten how to properly breathe; all he can do is take small gulps of air. They’re shallow, and make his chest heave quickly up and down. Gabriel is quite sure that his boy must be getting lightheaded with how little oxygen he’s getting… and it makes him want to take care of him even more.

“Breathe.”

This time, it sounds like an order. The kind of order that Gabriel only doles out in bed. The kind of order that makes Jack half-open his eyes and _obey_.

“Good boy.”

Gabriel moves one hand up to caress his boy’s hair. He’s gentle, because his boy’s blonde hair is so damp with sweat it looks almost the exact same shade as wetted sand. It feels just as drenched, too; but Gabriel doesn’t mind. This is merely another of his boy’s physical reactions to sex; it’s nothing more. Gabriel is aware that Jack usually complains loud and clear about being all sticky and gross after a drill or a mission – and sometimes after sex too – but not today. Today, Gabriel will make sure his boy ends up too fucking boneless to say a single coherent word for _hours_.

With that thought burning through his conscience, Gabriel captures his boy’s cock in his mouth for just a moment, pulling his attention away from the overstretch of his rim around the clear cock. It looks almost _painful_ , as if it’s more than his boy can truly take.

“Good…?” Gabriel asks once his moaning boy’s cock slides fully over his tongue. While he waits for his boy’s disconnected brain to come online for long enough to recall how to get messages across wordlessly, Gabriel moves his fingers lower.

His boy emits a choked-out sound that sets Gabriel’s whole groin alight. Then he nods violently – he cannot be subtle now. Gabriel smiles in spite of himself; his lips feel raw and his heart is beating so hard within him that he’s sure his boy can hear it too. The fingers he has dancing around the base of the cock start to slowly dip closer and closer to that well-stretched rim. His boy whines so deliciously when Gabriel’s calloused fingertips brush against the swollen ring of muscle. Gabriel’s smile morphs into a smirk as he keeps the cock nicely buried in his boy’s pliant ass.

Another moan escapes his parted, wet lips when Gabriel tentatively twists the cock around, rotating it while still so deeply inside. It’s downright _cruel_ to tease his sweet boy like this, Gabriel knows, especially when he’s been so good until now, but he cannot help himself. He wants to find out how much more he can press his boy until he comes again, spurting thick ropes of come all over himself and the bed and even Gabriel himself.

His boy’s whines grow in intensity – and in volume – when the cock’s head bumps against that one place that always reduces him to an incoherent, moaning mess. Gabriel bites his lower lip again, fighting to control his growls and failing miserably. He’s careful when he tugs on the cock’s base to slide it out of his boy, watching how the rim refuses to let it go.

“Fuck, you’re still so tight… how can you be so tight, you’ve been stretched for a while already…”

All his sweet boy can do in response is whine, sounding deliciously wrecked and out of breath.

Gabriel smiles at him, even though his boy isn’t looking him in the eye, and slowly drives the cock back inside. He’s already regretting not having taken his harness out when he took the clear cock too – this would be much easier, much smoother, if he could rock his hips directly against his dear boy’s to make him writhe and keen and _sing_. There has always been something intimate and exciting about being in charge of his boy’s pleasure through his own stroke-game; something that makes Gabriel feel powerful and in control – and, strangely, more like a man. Which is utter bullshit, as all arbitrary gender roles are, and Gabriel knows it, but the feeling remains.

It feels good to wear a harness to fuck dear Jackie with it because it’s what Gabriel would do if he’d been born with a thick length already attached.

A loud keen from his boy forces him to refocus on the present.

“ _Mmm_ , you like it like that…?” Gabriel lets his voice get low and grumbly, simply because he knows just how much his boy loves it. Jackie is already gasping for air, trying to even his breathing for the sake of a smoother fuck – and _failing_. Gabriel can’t hide the little chuckle that escapes his parted lips. “I take it you do.”

Another acute keen pierces through the charged air.

Gabriel slides the clear cock out until only its head remains inside his boy. His rim is so swollen that it’s more red than pink, puffy, and loose even though it fights for closing completely. Gabriel runs his tongue over his lower lip, the tip of it just outside his mouth as if to tease his boy with the fantastic oral that could be his if he wanted it to be. His boy is still not looking at him, though; and Gabriel respects that as much as he can while he shifts in place.

The lack of new sensations stretches for a few heartbeats more. A pair of eyes wet with tears of overstimulation open up to look at Gabriel – their radiant blue has gone dark, his pupils so blown that they engulf the blue almost completely. Gabriel returns the gaze, knowing his own pupils are just as blown; although it’s harder to notice in his case, since his irises are darker.

His golden boy observes him, unmoving sans for his visible trembling. Gabriel licks at his lips again, wishes he could lick at his boy’s own instead, adjusts his posture. He’s still in between his boy’s sprawled thighs, crotch against the clear cock’s base just because that’s exactly where it would rest if it were supported by Gabriel’s preferred harness. The implication, the _insinuation_ , is not lost on his boy.

“Better now, huh…?” Gabriel rumbles, feeling like thunder and lightning and rain are coalescing deep and low within his gut, “Better when I’m close up and personal?”

His boy whimpers and nods his head as much as this posture allows him to.

“Good.” Gabriel bites his lower lip, more for show than because he truly felt like he needed to contain himself again. “Now let’s fuck you properly, shall we?”

His eager boy’s nod is more enthusiastic now than it ever was.

Gabriel allows himself just one moment of cruelty as he drives the clear cock into his boy with only one motion. The sound that leaves his boy’s throat sounds more animal than human, raw. Unbridled pleasure rakes his whole body in heavy waves in time with Gabriel working the cock mostly out, just to quickly slam it all the way back inside with a powerful thrust forward. The system is not perfect by any means, not nearly as smooth as it would be if he were wearing his harness, but Gabriel deems it too late to change now.

He’s committed to this by now – committed to making his boy sing and moan and come undone again underneath him.

And, judging by how dear Jackie is keening and moaning with every thrust, it will not take long. Gabriel would lean forth, sprawl himself over his boy, to capture his mouth and bite at his neck – regularly, it’d be only his hips doing the work. He could crush his dearest boy underneath his bodyweight, and cage him in, and let him know exactly how not alone he is right now.

His boy’s gaze meets Gabriel’s own.

Their hearts skip the exact same beat.

Gabriel’s hips falter and miss their rhythm by half a beat.

His boy opens his mouth wide to moan while he stares at him.

Gabriel feels himself coming untouched when his own erect cock presses against the base of the one in his boy.

His golden boy keens again, loud and high-pitched. His neglected cock weeps, a thick current sliding down his length and smearing both his hipbones in translucid white. Gabriel watches how that pretty, engorged cock sways from side to side in time with his own thrusts in and out of his boy. His boy holds his gaze steady even as his vision blurs. Gabriel would caress his cock and catch all that dribbling come, but he knows his baby boy is already overstimulated enough.

Gabriel fucks his boy only until he finishes coming – then he exerts mercy, stops moving the cock. Leaning over his over-exhausted boy is easier said than done, because Gabriel is careful to not nudge the cock into moving a single inch, but he manages. It’s more than worth it, if only to be able to taste the lingering waves of orgasm on his boy’s swollen, kiss-bitten lips.

“I’ve got you.” Gabriel whispers against his boy’s mouth in between kisses, letting him catch his breath at his own pace. When he leans in again, it’s to rain sweet little kisses onto his boy’s mouth, jaw, and cheeks. “I’ve got you…”

His boy has closed his eyes at one point during their languid kissing, and he does not open them as Gabriel keeps muttering praise in all languages he speaks – but mainly in Spanish. His boy _adores_ being praised and pet-named in Spanish. Gabriel hesitates a second before placing a scorching kiss on his boy’s neck, his tongue gently licking at one of the darkest marks he’s left in his boy’s soft flesh. He earns an equally soft _mmrrrrmmm_ for his troubles; the sound reverberates through them both because their chests are pressed so closely together.

“Tell me when you’re ready to take it out.” Gabriel whispers right into his boy’s ear. He knows dear Jackie doesn’t need any more details to understand him; after all, this is a phrase they’ve used basically every single time they’ve had such ardent sex as today. Which is to say every single time they’ve had sex, really, because Gabriel prides himself in always being so damned _intense_.

Jackie needs a moment to regain his wits – or maybe to simply enjoy the stretch and the burn of the toy for a little longer – but he finally tries to wrap both his arms around Gabriel’s broad shoulders. He fails, because he’s so exhausted that his muscles just twitch instead of working to move his arms, but Gabriel gets the memo either way.

“Okay.” Gabriel kisses his boy’s neck again, turns lower to kiss his shoulder too. “I’m doing it now.”

His boy nods weakly, unable to do anything other than just lay there in a pool of his own sweat and come and tears. Gabriel leans in to kiss the latter away from his eyes before raising his own chest from where it rested parallel to his boy’s. He does not miss how his boy fights to remain conscious as he stares at Gabriel, following his every motion with the kind of exhaustion that Gabriel has only ever seen in him after sex. Not even the hardest of missions can reduce sweet Jackie to this state, Gabriel knows – he knows, and he takes great pride in knowing _he_ can.

His dearest boy whines softly when Gabriel slowly slides the clear cock fully out of his puffy hole. The rim is especially greedy, too loose to truly grasp onto the thick girth as it comes out but still trying desperately to do so. Jackie blushes crimson deep as a deep shiver runs down his spine, forcing his hole to clench around nothing. Gabriel smiles as he sets the clear cock aside, making sure Jackie cannot see it – he always gets so flustered if he can still see the toys after the scene is finished; even more so when he’s been subbing. Gabriel doesn’t mind having to work around it because it doesn’t even feel like “working around” it. It’s just another part of his boy, another little quirk he has. Lovable precisely because it’s art of a lovable boy.

“I’ve got you…” Gabriel repeats as he leans in to place a little kiss over Jackie’s twitching entrance. The gesture, although sexual in another context, only comes across as caring right now. “Are you alright, baby boy?”

A soft whine from somewhere above him.

“I’m here.” Gabriel slithers up Jackie’s body, always touching him directly skin-to-skin, firmly yet caringly reminding his boy that he’s not alone. “I’m here and I am _not_ leaving.”

His boy manages to weakly lace his arms around Gabriel’s neck. He lets himself get pulled closer, until his face is hidden in the crook of his boy’s neck. Dear Jackie is too weakened and too spent than to raise his knees on either side of Gabriel’s hips – but the intention is still there. Gabriel smiles against his boy’s skin, gives him a sweet little kiss to soothe his worries. He’s already said it, but he might as well show it too.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Gabriel shifts most of his weight onto his elbows, just so he can keep his hips away from his boy’s while having their chests pressed together. It has the added benefit that it prevents him from crushing his dearest boy under Gabriel’s body-weight. “We can stay here for as long as you want to. Okay?”

A tiny kiss on the side of his neck, exactly where his pulse is more evident.

Gabriel sighs, just as content and tranquil as his boy is. There’s a certain peace in them both; one that only comes after sex. It’s a fragile little feeling, a reverie that could be broken oh-so-easily by duty calling their names – but none of them think about any of that right now. Gabriel can only think of his boy, of how they have the whole day off. He knows that there are other kinds of intimacies beyond mere sex – and he looks forward to experiencing as many of those as he can today.

Minutes pass slowly, filled only with silence and their shared heartbeats. Gabriel kisses his sweet boy much more often than his boy kisses him, but that’s okay. Dear Jackie is much more exhausted than Gabriel is. It would be cruel and unrealistic to expect more from him. He’s fully conscious, still vaguely in subspace even though he would deny it if he were asked about it, and clinging to Gabriel’s shoulders. And kissing his neck. And sighing when Gabriel kisses him just so.

“Bath and breakfast?” Gabriel mumbles into his ear when he senses his dear boy is stirring a bit more.

“… _please_ …”

A second of silence. Then Gabriel is _giggling_ , as undignified and out of character as it is for him, and capturing his boy’s mouth in a slow-paced kiss. He tries to infuse it with all the adoration he felt when he heard his boy’s voice shot to high heavens, begging him like that – not overtly sexual, but not fully innocent either.

“You’re adorable.” Gabriel whispers against his boy’s lips. He feels him smile at his words, sweet, not at all embarrassed nor self-conscious. It’s another aftereffect of his subspace. “You’re so sweet and so good to me…”

Jackie giggles, so adorable and bubbly – his voice shoots up almost a full octave when Gabriel gathers him into his strong arms and dead-lifts him. Still giggling so sweetly – Gabriel’s heart sings – Jackie clings to his frame even harder. Gabriel catches his gaze. They smile at the exact same time.

They’ve just stepped into the corridor when Jackie speaks up, sounding delighted because he’s still much deeper in subspace than he realises.

“Gabe, I love you…”

Gabriel cannot resist the urge to press his boy’s back against the nearest wall to be able to angle his head just right. The searing kiss leaves them both utterly, wonderfully, breathless.

“I love you too, my baby boy.”


End file.
